Full Moon
by Mellamine
Summary: A New Moon alternate ending. What would have happened if Bella had not jumped off the cliff that day.
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

A New Moon alternate ending.

Storyline: Stephanie Meyers herself has said that if Bella had not jumped off the cliff that day, things would have been different. Edward would not have believed her to be dead; he would not have called and wouldn't have gone to the Volturi, which inevitably led to his reunion with Bella, who goes to save him. This is an alternative tale that starts on that fateful day. I try to keep to the sequence of events in the books and the spirit and quality of the original author. Since some of you may have only seen the movie, note that Bella was supposed to meet Jacob that day to go cliff diving together, but he ends up off hunting Victoria.

Chapter 1

"Bella."

My breath caught in my chest, Edwards's voice, so real, so close, just as I knew it would be. My toes inched closer to the edge of the cliff and I shut my eyes and smiled.

"Don't do this."

I shivered, whether from the wind, now driving cold rain, or the sound of his voice I did not know. I strained to hear him again. For just a split second the sun found a weak spot in the clouds and I felt warmth on my face. A picture of Jacob, smiling down at me formed in my mind and then was gone. I felt my guts twist in guilt, Jacob was out risking his life to find Victoria, and here I was pulling stunts to hear Edwards voice again. Jacob, the sun in my life, always trying to find my weak spot and push through the cloud that was Edward. I opened my eyes and looked down at the angry frothy water so far below me.

"Please, for me."

Suddenly anger welled up inside me. How could he dare ask me for anything! He didn't want me; this was the only way I knew to make him come to me. Maybe his voice was in my imagination, my own mind begging me not to jump. I let me toes ease off the edge.

"Please."

_Edward are you really there?_ I looked down at the angry frothy waves below, and took another step…

* * *

"Bella?"

I jumped.

"Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes with a start and found I was looking at my own knees. My back, resting against the driftwood log, ached. I was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush of my imaginary cliff dive. I looked up at the dark silhouette leaning towards me. Jacob looked down at me with concern in his dark eyes. "You ok?"

I shook my head and leaned away from the log. "Jacob! Yeah…I guess I had a bad dream." I looked across the bay to the cliffs. "I was falling."

He glanced over his shoulder, "Virtual cliff diving were you?" he joked. He grew serious.

"I guess I ruined our _date_." He offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet with ease. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

I was still trying to push Edward's voice out of my head, and come to terms with the word _date_ in Jacobs comment, when it occurred to me where I was and why. "Victoria?" I nearly shouted the question, as I quickly looked Jacob up and down for missing limbs or obvious injuries. Nothing but the dark circles under his eyes indicated he had done anything unusual last night. He was wearing jeans and a dark green rain parka. He must have already been to Billy's looking for me.

"She made it to the bluffs, jumped into the bay. She has the advantage there." He paused looking out over the ocean. "We all headed back after that, and I came looking for you when Billy said you had come to the beach, I was worried Victoria would double back and find you."

"You look exhausted." I complained, my teeth chattering.

He chuckled "And you're soaked. You should have gone home Bella, or stayed with Billy until I got back." He pulled me into a hug, his huge body covering me with warmth. "Why _are_ you out here Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just… started walking, I was worried about you, I couldn't just sit around."

"So you fell asleep instead" he joked, braking his embrace to put his hands on my shoulders and shake me. "Don't worry, Sam is giving me the rest of the day off, this is all still new to me and he thinks I'm overdoing it. He thinks I'm," he raised his fingers into quotation signs, "to involved". He rolled his eyes. "Besides someone has to make sure you're not out trying to get pneumonia or something."

The way he talked about Sam now angered me. "Sam is giving you the day off? He is going to tell you what you can and can't do? Jacob, he doesn't own you!"

Jacobs smile faded to a serious frown and he looked into my eyes. My pulse quickened against my will as I watched the rain drip from his soaked hair onto his face. I needed to look away, his look was suddenly too intense, too dangerous, but I could not. "No, Sam doesn't own me," he replied, pulling me closer. "You do, Bella." I felt my heart skip a beat and heat rush to my face. I felt dizzy and stumbled as I tried to take a step away from him. He steadied me with his arms, his eyes never leaving mine. "And that is why I have to stop Victoria, and that means listening to Sam." One of his hands left my shoulder and touched the side of my face. With his thumb he brushed a raindrop from my nose. His breath seemed to be coming harder and I could tell from his eyes he was trying to make a decision. I was pretty sure, that whatever it was, I wasn't ready for it.

"Jacob." I pleaded, though I wasn't sure what I was pleading for. A part of me wanted to break free and run, and another part of me, a bigger part of me than I was willing to admit, wanted to surrender and melt into his warmth. And now, as I looked into his beautiful dark eyes, I saw only resolve. He leaned towards me, his eyes on my lips. Suddenly I was in motion though I don't remember making any conscious decision. I ducked, and dashed out from under his arms and stopped beside him. Jacob slowly lowered his arms and I saw his posture slump somewhat. I knew I had hurt him again. He did not look at me for a long moment, just looked down at the sand at his feet. I stepped closer and put my hand on his arm. "Jacob, I'm sorry. Its just….I can't…I.." I struggled to find words, something to say that would make him understand he needed to stop trying. I needed him to be with me so I could be ok, but he needed to now I wasn't going to love him like he wanted me to, ever. I did not love Jacob. Yet even as these thoughts entered my mind, another strange feeling did as well. It made my words feel like a lie. I do not love Jacob. _Liar_. He is just my friend_. Lie_. I am going crazy. _True._

Jacob sighed and shrugged. Amazingly he looked at me, all trace of disappointment hidden for the moment. "So I guess our _date_ is over? Unless you want to have another go?" He gestured to the cliff with his hands but his eyes went back to my lips.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm done with impulsiveness for today."

"I guess I don't get to see your bikini then?" he said with a sheepish laugh.

"I don't own a bikini Jake." I said punching him in the ribs. He smiled and caught one of my hands and held tight. I didn't try to pull away. I didn't want to see him hurt again today if I could help it.

"Lets get you out if the rain, and find some food!" Jacob tugged at my arm and we headed back up the beach towards his house.

The Black house was dark and quiet by the time we arrived. There was a note from Billy on the table. Jacob picked it up and read it. "Now it makes sense that no ones here. Harry Clearwater has had a heart attack, he is real bad, your dad picked my dad up and went to the hospital.

"Harry? Oh, no!" I fumbled in my pocket for my phone, "Charlie must be freaking out." Jacob grabbed my wrist before I could make the call.

"He probably can't have his phone on in the ER. Charlie will have to stop here to drop Billy off anyway. Why don't you stay with me a while, we didn't get to spend any time together really. Here, let me take that wet coat." He didn't give me a chance to respond as he slipped it off my shoulders. I put my phone back in my pocket. Staying with Jacob while I waited for news from Charlie seemed logical, but I had to admit to myself I was starting to be nervous about Jacobs's minute-to-minute behavior around me, and maybe my responses.

"Ok" I shrugged, "So what do you want to do?" I asked following him to an old coat rack so he could hang my dripping parka.

"Eat!" He said enthusiastically, and with a sly wink he added, "I'm hungry as a wolf."

"Whose turn is it to call for pizza?" I said taking my phone back out. "Or are you going to make me a home cooked meal?"

Jacob laughed. "I was out protecting you all night and half the day and this is the thanks I get?" He feigned disgust, "besides my cooking could be more dangerous than that red headed bloodsucker."

I made the call and we watched music videos until the deliveryman showed at the door. I found I was quite hungry myself, and after a long afternoon outside I would have swore it was the best pizza I'd ever had. My thoughts strayed to Charlie and his friend Harry. "I hope Harry is going to be ok." I said aloud, but when I glanced at Jacob he had dozed off, a half slice of pizza still in his hand.

I was sitting by the window; half watching the rain and half watching my best friend sleep. I had turned the TV off and cleaned up the remains of the pizza. Jacob was out cold, even when I slipped the half slice out of his hand he didn't stir. I thought about just driving home, but I had promised to spend the day with him and knew he would be disappointed when he awoke if he found me gone. I wondered when Charlie and Billy would return as I watched the forest get darker. One thing I didn't worry about on the reservation was Victoria. I felt safe here, but that's not to say I didn't worry about one of Jakes new friends getting hurt. I had to face it; they were putting their lives on the line because of me. If Victoria wasn't hunting me would they all even have become werewolves? Would Jacob still be _my Jacob_, instead of a moody and angry half wolf?

These questions haunted my thoughts as I watched a raindrop slide down the glass. I heard Jacob stirring and turned to see him trying to get comfortable on his other side.

He seemed to be having trouble finding a comfortable position; his long muscled body was getting way to big for the small couch, and way to hard for me to ignore for that matter. I couldn't help but admire his new build and think about what it might be like to be wrapped in his arms. Suddenly his hand shot out and went in search of an errant pillow, instead knocking it to the floor. I could swear I heard him growl though his eyes were still shut.

I stood and walked over to pick up the pillow, trying to surreptitiously slide it under his head as he moved. Just as I thought I had succeeded he pushed it back off with a grunt. As I bent to get it again Jacob patted the couch where the pillow had been, a clear invitation. He sat up enough for me to sit, his eyes half open. "Sorry Bella, I'm so sleepy. Just need a few more minutes."

"Jake," I said softly. "I'm glad you resting, Ill be here when you wake up. Go back to sleep."

Jacob gave a sleepy smile and the next thing I knew he was cuddling up to me so his head rested in my lap. He was lightly snoring in seconds. I had half a mind to shove him onto the floor. Either Jacob was extremely fond of crossing the line with me, or he clearly didn't understand that there _was_ one. I sighed. What did it matter really? I looked down at his peaceful face. Where would I be without Jacob Black? I couldn't even imagine my life without him now, I didn't want to. He had taught me how to smile again, how to be ok…. Jacob was the only bright spot in my life now, my personal sun. Why shouldn't he expect something in return? I knew very well that he had feelings for me; especially after today's episode on the beach. He had warned me he was going to be annoyingly persistent, and so he was keeping his word. Would it be so bad for me to try to make him happy? I would have to tell him everything of coarse. I had already explained to him that I was broken, but did he realize the extent of it? What would he say when I told him I could hear Edwards voice sometime. What would he choose knowing how truly messed up I was. But I knew in an instant Jacob would take me anyway, he wouldn't even think about it. Absently I ran my fingers down the side of his face. I thought I could see the corner of his mouth turn up just a bit but he did not wake.

My heart ached as I thought about the loyalty and love I knew he would show me. If only I was brave enough to take that step. It would be so easy; I knew I wouldn't have to do a thing. And I knew I would not be settling, for Jacob was actually way better than I deserved. The next time Jacob tried, maybe I would let him win for once. Jacob, at least deserved a happy ending, and I was ready to try and live again. I put an arm over him protectively, and with my other hand I gently stroked his hair_. My Jacob._

I don't know when I dozed off but I woke with a start when I heard Charlie's voice and the racket of Billy Blacks wheelchair being pushed over the threshold. Jacob was still cuddled against me and I shook him gently when my attempt to slide out from under him failed. "Jake!" I hissed shaking harder, but it was too late. Just as Jacob started to stir, Charlie and Billy rounded the corner, both looking haggard.

Charlie stopped on the spot as he took in the scene on the couch, a look of disapproval started to cross his face but he seemed to quickly reconsider, and suddenly a small smile made his features brighten just a bit before he hid it away again. Billy's scowl remained in place.

"Uh, we fell asleep I guess." I managed. "Dad, are you ok." I struggled to free myself without being too obvious. I pinched Jacobs arm as hard as I could while still trying to be surreptitious. He jumped to a sitting position suddenly wide-awake and then he was up and at Billy's side.

"I'm sorry dad." He said bending down to hold his dad in a hug. "Is Harry going to be ok?" Billy seemed frozen in his chair.

Charlie came and sat next to me, slouching so he was looking down at his knees. "Harry passed away a few hours ago."

"Oh no! Oh, Charlie." I said throwing my arm around his shoulders. For the next few hours we just all sat quietly in the Blacks' living room. Every now and then Billy or Charlie recalling a moment in Harry's life out loud. I busied myself serving beer and looking for snacks in the cupboards, trying to stay out of the way. Jacob, for his part stayed close to Billy's side until exhausted, the older mans head slumped towards his chest in sleep.

Charlie shook himself out of the trance he had been in. "C'mon Bells. We should let Billy get some rest." He nodded to Jacob and headed out into the hall.

I started to follow; as I passed Jacob he lightly touched my arm. "Hey, hold on." He glanced at Billy snoring lightly against his own chest and then followed me into the hall.

Charlie looked up as he stepped out the door, but he kept going. "Sorry about today Bella, I really wanted to do something fun, but well.." he gestured into the other room.

"Yeah I know, poor Harry." I replied. "Well, maybe we could do something next week?"

"Next week." He nodded, looking disappointed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Jacob I still have to go to school ya know." I hugged him quickly and pulled away just as fast. This wasn't a good time for him to try anything and I didn't trust him not too, but he didn't even hug me back. "Besides, it's going to be a long week for our dads. I'll call you." I turned and headed for the door.

"Bella." I heard him following me.

"Yeah Jake?"

"You confuse me."

I paused by the door, but didn't turn. He stopped a foot from me. "You get uncomfortable when I try to… but you…." he sputtered, clearly flustered, and gestured towards the living room. "You were petting me." And then he smiled such a radiant smile my heart fluttered.

I sighed, so much for being a sound sleeper. "Jake," I said opening the door. "Don't get your hopes up. You just happen to look cute sleeping. You know, like a puppy." I walked out onto the porch and headed for my truck. Charlie's cruiser was waiting across the street. As I got in my truck I glanced back up at the porch. Jacob was standing at the railing scowling. I laughed, I couldn't help it. He smiled a bit and gave me a dismissive wave and then he want back inside.

Business was slow at Newton's sport shop. At this point in early spring, Forks was even wetter than usual and not to many people were likely to be doing anything outside. I busied myself reorganizing the fishing lures on their pegs by color and size. Mike was up on a ladder hanging a sale sign over the winter parkas, happily chatting away though I hadn't been listening for some time. Instead I was thinking about Harry Clearwater's funeral the day before, and more specifically something I had overheard about Jacob.

Charlie had had me dismissed earlier from school so I could go with him to the reservation. The spiritual ceremony was not something many outsiders got to see and it was truly beautiful. I was sad to see the Clearwater kids, and I was glad to see that Jacob had come and was trying to keep them company. As things were disbanding I turned to tell Charlie that I was going to visit with Jacob for a minute but I froze. Billy Black and a few other elders were gathered on Charlie's other side. A beautiful teen girl stood next to Billy, her raven hair shining almost blue even in the gray light of the burial grounds. Her russet skin, flawless. Billy was proudly proclaiming "Jakes gonna take her to his junior prom this year if she is willing to travel back to the reservation for the evening! Maybe in a few years, we will be having a different kind of ceremony." The elders laughed and one wrapped his arms protectively around the girl and added, "If that is what she wishes."

The girl for her part didn't seem to want to speak and slipped away from the group and off towards some younger Quileutes gathered a ways away. "She attends a private school in California, going to be an actress!" Billy continued. "Too bad Harry won't be around to see it, he always said she would be famous."

I glanced over at Jake; he was talking quietly with Seth, the youngest Clearwater boy and did not look up. I felt Charlie's eyes on me. I wasn't doubting that he had an idea of what was going through my head. "You ok Bells?"

"Ya, dad…of coarse."

"They are just old men gossiping you know."

"Do Quilletes have like, arranged marriages or something?" I asked him quietly.

"I don't think so. Not that I have ever seen. Listen Bella, I can talk too…" I cut him off with a look.

"Jacob can take whomever he wants dad. I hate dances remember? I'm fine. Jacob and I are just friends."

Charlie tilted his head to look at me. "That's not what it looked like at Billy's the other day." He said gently.

"I know it looked bad but it was nothing dad, he just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him up." And I wanted him to believe it as much as I was trying too.

"I didn't say it looked bad. I just thought maybe things had changed between you two." He shook his head. "I think you like him more than you want to admit Bells, and sometimes good things don't hang around waiting if you know what I'm saying." He gestured in the direction the other girl had gone.

"Bella Swan can you hear me?" I jumped a bit and looked up, Mike was gesturing to the counter. "Can you help that kid so I can finish this?" he said gesturing to the sign in his other hand.

"Yeah sorry Mike!" I quickly tossed aside my handful of lures and sprinted to the counter. I immediately recognized the customer as Quil, one of Jacobs's friends. "Hi." I said less than enthusiastically. Quil had a bad habit of hitting on me, not unlike Jacob.

"Hey Bella. My uncle asked me to pick up some bait, he is particular to one you pale faces sell." He joked.

"Ahhh, I think I know the one." I said and bent to open a small refrigerator under the counter. I set the bait down near the register and looked at him for confirmation.

"Well that's pretty good, how did you know?" He said looking impressed.

"Not to many customers come from the reservation, I guessed the only one I've seen lately, well he must be your uncle."

I collected his cash and was about to turn away when he said. "I bet Jacob comes in here now and then huh?"

I shook my head. "Never actually."

He looked thoughtful at that. "I'm surprised" And he looked it. "So then, did you hear who Jacob's taking to the prom?" he asked with an air of mischief.

Stunned, I looked up at him again. I couldn't formulate any words, and my stomach lurched wildly. I thought of the black haired girl, I pictured Jakes arms around her and had to catch myself on the counter. Quil looked like he was sure I hadn't heard this story yet. He looked so smug; he didn't seem to notice my embarrassing reaction. Instead he leaned closer. "You didn't know Bella? He is taking you!" He doubled over laughing. "He's got it bad, he's getting all delusional, he is telling everyone, and," he lowered his voice so Mike couldn't hear, " in the pack its all he can think about." He snickered. "So, how about you go with me?" he said in a whisper, "that will teach him!"

Shock and confusion muddled my mind, but an overwhelming desire to defend Jacob overrode it all. "I _am_ going to the prom with Jacob."

That wiped the smile off his face. "What?"

I smiled at him, hoping it looked genuine. "I am going with Jacob."

"Like, when you say 'going with him'…. you mean…as friends." Quil prodded, looking surprised and chagrined all at once.

"Jacob is my boyfriend." I lied, and I have to admit, it felt really good. A genuine blush and a big smile I couldn't keep in lit my face up like a Christmas tree. Mike dropped the sale sign; the cardboard taking out a stopwatch display on its way down, creating quit a clatter. I hardly noticed.

"Oh" Quil said glancing over at him. "Good. I mean, that's great. Sorry, I just thought..well he has said you were his girlfriend before and it wasn't true." He grabbed the bag of bait, turned and left as quickly as his long legs would carry him.

I just stood there. Jacob was telling his friends he was taking me to the prom. Normally this would infuriate me to no end. Even now, the thought of attending a prom was not a good one only now I had two reasons to hate proms. One was dancing, and two was the memory of going to the Prom with Edward. I did not think I could handle the memories that would surely manifest themselves. At the same time, I felt a great sense of relief. Whoever this Quileute girl was, if Jacob was taking her, he didn't know it yet. It was easy to feel sure of that, because in wolf form it would be hard for Jacob to hide the truth.

When I got home that night I found a note from Charlie, he was going to be at the Clearwater's for a few hours and I shouldn't worry about him for dinner. I cleaned up around the downstairs before locking myself in my room. I had made up my mind to call Jacob but I couldn't decide what I wanted to say. I just wanted to hear his voice and let him know I was thinking of him. I reached for my phone and was startled when it rang as I touched it.

"Hello?" I said catching my breath.

"Bella it's me." It was Jacob, but he was quiet, subdued.

"You ok Jake?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize. You know, for what Quil did today." He sounded mortified. "He was thinking about it while we were scouting today, so I know all about it."

"Oh, no big deal. I know how friends can be."

He snorted. "Friends." There was a pause. "Bella it was really cool what you told him. You saved my tail from being laughed out of the pack. I know I don't deserve it though, you should have told him the truth."

I thought about what I wanted to say. "What? You don't want to take me to the prom?"

Silence.

"Jake?"

"You would go with me?" He asked cautiously.

"No." I said but I made sure he could tell I was laughing. "I hate dancing Jake. I got tricked into going to the last one if you remember."

"Oh. Right. I don't really like the idea myself." He admitted. "Billy wants me to go, but Id rather stay home." There was silence again and then he asked. "But if you did like dancing, would you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes." He wasn't saying anything but I swear I could practically feel his smile; it made me wish I could see it.

"As friends?" He almost whispered. "Or like a date?" The latter words seemed hard for him to say, his usual confidence was missing tonight. Surely if he had heard the whole story from Quil he would know that I had professed to be his girlfriend and I got the impression he was testing the waters.

"I guess both." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "You're my friend first Jake, and I haven't forgotten that you're… sort of beautiful."

That made him laugh. "Good."

"So Jake, why don't we do something else on prom night?" I suggested. "We can't just stay home, your friends think we are together. If you don't have something to gossip about next day they will think we were lying. We can make it look like we are going to the prom and ditch."

"OK!" he sounded pretty happy with this plan. "What kind of gossip material are we going to create?" He asked sounding devious, some of his confidence returning.

"Jake!" I laughed. "Ill let you plan that part. Just remember, my dad _IS_ the chief of police."

We both laughed and said goodnight. I lay back in my bed. My heart was beating faster than it had for months and I felt warm all over. Too warm, thoughts of Jacobs's dark eyes looking down at me, his warm strong body holding me protectively rushed into my mind. My feelings for Jacob were different than the ones I had had for Edward. Jake had a kind of animal magnetism I tried hard to ignore; still it was hard for me to not think about him in ways I couldn't really think about Edward. It was one of the reasons I was nervous to get involved more seriously with him. I didn't trust myself. But the most appealing thought was that I could make Jacob happy, and that's what he deserved. Now if I could only go through with it without thinking that I was somehow cheating on Edward. Edward left me; I said to myself, he didn't want me anymore. Edward is gone, but Bella? Bella is back.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon

A New Moon alternate ending story.

* * *

Chapter 2

That was the first night I dreamt of Jacob Black.

I was running through the woods. It was dark, so dark, and I nearly impaled myself on the jagged, broken wood at the end of a fallen tree as I raced past it. The sounds of a battle in the distance shook the ground. Cracking wood, falling trees and the dullish thuds of large objects smashing against the mossy ground. I heard snarls and growls so loud they made my insides vibrate. They were outnumbered and I knew it. I kept running, tripping on the invisible forest floor, getting back up and running again as fast as I could.

A pain filled, howling cry pierced the air and then the sound of a heavy object, crashing into the underbrush in the distance.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

I clambered over some roots, recently torn from the ground, the tree they had been supporting for hundreds of years leaning dangerously to the side. "Jacob!" I had been running so long and this time when my legs buckled I couldn't get them back under me.

I crawled, not caring about the bumps and bruises I was sustaining, to the spot where I knew I would find him.

At the base of a tree, its barked ripped to shreds; lay a huge dark shadow. A tiny sliver of moonlight, that had somehow penetrated the thick forest canopy above shone on a patch of shaggy russet fur. "No" I breathed as I crawled closer. "Jacob?" A high-pitched whine was the only answer I would get. I was close enough now to make out his wolf form and I reached to touch his shoulder. His fur was wet. I moved my hand to the moonbeam and realized in horror that my hand was covered in dark streaks. Blood. "No, no, no." I said trying to feel for where his wounds were. It was everywhere, soaking his coat. I turned around to look behind me; I needed help. The sounds of the battle were further off now, but I dared not call for help. Who would come? There was no way I could move him myself. Tears streamed from my eyes. I turned back, the moonbeam was gone. I reached to find him again and this time my hand touched something smooth and warm. "Jacob?" I whispered. He groaned weakly. He was no longer in wolf form. I crawled closer and put my arm around his shoulder, my other hand tracing up along his neck to find his face.

He moved slightly. "Bella you have to go away." He tried to grab my hand and push it away, but for once, I was stronger, and brushed his arm away. I could hardly see his face but his dark eyes stood out, even darker than the night.

"Your hurt, where are you hurt?" I ran my hands over his naked back and arms and nearly screamed as I felt warm blood pulsing from a wound by his shoulder blade.

"Get out of here!" He croaked. "I've been bitten."

"No, no, what if you're wrong. I'm not leaving you." I felt myself getting hysterical, tears filling my eyes. I wrapped myself around his body protectively, holding pressure on his back wound.

"Please." He whispered as his body started to shudder.

"I'll stay with you, it will be ok."

"No. It won't. It's not going to be ok Bella." He tried to adjust himself to look at me but he was too weak. I crawled over him carefully keeping my hand in place. The moon found another break and lit up the area enough that I could see his pain filled expression.

I touched his face and his shaking stopped for a moment, his eyes softened just a bit.

"It will, don't be afraid Jacob." I said, stroking his face with the back of my hand. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth. His breath caught and a tear sparkled in his eye.

"I love you." He whispered. The tear fell.

I started crying again, and gathered him in my arms. "I will be right here Jake, we will work it out. I'll help you…."

A spasm racked his body. "Bella." His voice sounded far way. "You don't understand…" he coughed, choking on his words. "I cant be who you want me to be." I felt his back arch in pain. "It doesn't work like that…for us, for me."

"What? Jake, what do you mean?" I felt panic well up in me, and denial. "I just want you! Its not true Jake!" His head lolled and his eyes rolled, his taunt body relaxing against mine. "Its not true!" I screamed. "Jacob!"

I felt him breathe out, in a long sigh. He did not breathe in. His whole body seemed to sigh and lean into me, and then he did not move again. I looked at his face in the moonlight, I thought for just a moment, the tiniest second…I saw his skin, much paler than usual, sparkle golden.

* * *

If Charlie had heard me wake myself screaming yet again, he made no mention of it at breakfast. I was grateful for that. The school day dragged by. I was so sleepy, and more than anything I wanted to see Jacob. My dream the night before had been so vivid, and I needed to see for myself that he was ok. That my dream wasn't some sort of sign or omen. I had physical pain in my stomach every time I thought about the dream Jacob's words. _I cant be who you want me to be. _And I felt guilty because I knew that I probably had made him feel that way in real life too. But it really wasn't true, he was exactly who I needed, and I had used him. I wanted to deny it, but it was sort of true. Or at least that's how it had started out. Things were different now.

I had almost dozed off at the lunch table when I heard Jessica call to me, her voice friendly yet mocking somehow. I shook my head to clear it and propped my chin on my elbow for support. "Yeah, Jessica?"

"I heard you are seeing Jacob Black, is it true?" Conversation at the table came to a standstill and I glanced over at Mike who seemed to be suddenly preoccupied by his milk carton.

"Um ya," I nodded. "A little. We hang out a lot and stuff." I said trying to sound very casual about it. Everyone was still staring at me, and I was trying to think of something else to say to divert the conversation to something safer.

Eric laughed rocking back in his chair. "And stuff! Ya hear that Mike!" Mike looked uncomfortable and snorted in answer.

"That's great Bella!" Angela offered. "He is kind of cute." I could count on Angela to be the only one at the table to be congratulatory; she was the only one without an agenda these days.

Jessica giggled. "Nice body too!" I felt myself blush.

"Ok guys, can we talk about _anything_ else please." I begged, my face in my hands.

"I'm all for that." Mike mumbled pushing his lunch tray away. He avoided contact with me the rest of the day. Not an easy task because we had a lot of classes together. I knew he must have overheard my conversation with Quil, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it was the gossip of the day. Especially since my relationship, and break up, with Edward had been such a high profile story. It made me glad Jacob went to school elsewhere, the paparazzi would be all over him here.

When the final bell rang I was the first one out the door, practically sprinting to my truck. I had to watch the ground extra carefully so I wouldn't trip and scrape my face off, maybe that's why I didn't see Jacob leaning against the old red Chevy. "Bella!" he called in greeting. I tripped. He jumped forward to catch my arm to steady me. "Where's the fire?"

"Jake!" I said surprised, and found myself throwing my arms around his middle. "What time do you get out of school?"

"Same time as you." He said looking smug. "I thought I'd race you to your truck." He wrapped his huge arms around me in return.

I knew very well that his school was a good 15 miles away. It wasn't hard to figure out _how_ he had raced here so fast. Still it was so good to see him the weirdness factor was quickly forgotten. I really didn't want to let go of him. All I could think about was my terrible dream the night before. _Jacob is ok, he is right here, warm and real and alive_.

"You must have missed me." He commented carefully, tightening his grip around me.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream about you. You got hurt." I explained as I released him.

"Impossible." He joked. "You're going to have to tell me about it."

I ignored that for the moment, I didn't think I could tell Jake that story without getting all emotional. "So, what's on the agenda?" I called as I walked to the driver's side door. I was eager to leave the lot before the main group of students descended upon us. Jacob jumped in the other side and looked thoughtful.

"Well, I really should study, big test week before spring break." He said unenthusiastically as I backed out of my spot.

"I have a few tests this week too, that's probably a good idea." I agreed. "We can stop and get some junk food on the way to Charlie's."

"Ok!" Food always made Jacob happy these days.

"Do you have your books?" I asked noticing the empty seat and floor around him.

"Yeah, I threw my bag in the bed," he said gesturing towards the back of the truck. "It kinda had some slobber on the straps." We both laughed. How absurd it was to think of my best friend in wolf form, running through the woods with his backpack in his teeth, but that's just how it was. It was a good thing too; if he had shown up in front of my school half dressed, as he usually was, Id never hear the end of it from my friends.

We drove in comfortable silence to the store, where Jacob stocked up on chips, soda and various confections. Charlie, as usual, was not home when we arrived and we were able to make ourselves comfortable in the living room. Our books, papers and munchies strewn about the floor. Jacob really did seem to need the session. He poured over one book after another. I was betting the time he was spending in wolf form, tracking Victoria with the pack, was catching up with him. At least today he seemed rested and happy.

When I was done reading up on cardiovascular diseases I headed to the kitchen to get something in the oven for Charlie. I was going to fry some chicken, but after doing my homework, I decided on a healthier baked recipe. As I was making salads, Jacob joined me. He stretched. "Wow I didn't realize I had so much to catch up on." He said sitting at the kitchen table to watch me.

Without looking up from the tomato I was slicing, I asked. "Been out late?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to pick the bloodsucker's scent back up yet. Not knowing where she is really bugs Sam."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Naw, we will get her. As long as we keep an eye on you, I'm not worried about it. When she turns up, we'll rip her to shreds." He shrugged confidently.

"I don't know how you can be so sure Jake, she is a _Vampire_. She is dangerous. She could kill one of you. Maybe more."

Jacob shook his head. "The second one of us gets a whiff of her, the rest will know, and it would only take us a few seconds to meet up."

I collected the ends and peels from the various vegetables I was cutting and brushed then all off the table onto the cutting board, and brought it to the counter. "What if you're wrong?"

I heard him shift behind me. "Bells, we have to take that chance. Do you want her running around killing people? What is she found Charlie? Or followed you to school?"

"I know, I know." I responded. Of coarse he was right. "I just get so worried when you are out there." I thought about the bloodied wolf in my dream. Jacobs's body sagging as life left him.

Jacob must have been looking through me. "Is this about your dream?" His voice wasn't mocking but I could tell he thought I was overreacting.

"You died in my dream, Jake. You could die one of these nights and I wouldn't even know until later."

I heard his chair scrape the floor as he stood and slowly walked up behind me. "That's not going to happen Bells." He said reassuringly.

I turned to face him. He was so close. I looked into his beautiful eyes. "What would happen to you if you were bitten by Victoria? I mean, say you got away, but you were bitten?"

"Is that what you dreamed?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. He put his hands on my shoulders and sighed. "Well the toxin doesn't work the same in our system. I don't know if its ever happened that way, but the legend is that it would be lethal."

I felt my eyes well up. I didn't want to cry, but knowing that my dream wasn't all that unrealistic hit me hard and I was terrified it was some type of omen. I tried to turn away so Jacob wouldn't see my reaction, but his hands held me firmly in place. He moved a hand to my chin, making me look into his eyes. "You are beautiful when you're scared." He was serious enough about the words, but I could tell he was just trying to change the subject.

"That must be a lot." I said trying to blink my tears back in.

"Yeah it is." He smiled and chortled.

"Its not funny Jake." Despite my best efforts a single tear escaped and slid down my cheek. Jacobs smile vanished, replaced by that questioning look I was beginning to know very well. This time I didn't see the moment of decision on his face, he just looked sad.

He leaned in to me and kissed my cheek, where the tear had fallen. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me closely, the kitchen counter pressing into my back. One hand stroked my hair and I could feel him breathing against my ear.

My pulse raced so hard I was sure he would feel it; he would know that it was ok this time. I knew my previous rejections had hurt him. I wasn't going to do that any more. I knew it was right, and I was startled by my own reaction to his quick kiss and his warmth all about me. I wanted more, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to hear the things he wanted to say to me, and know that he was mine. My body ached to be even closer to his.

But he didn't make another move. He hands were trembling, I could feel that, and I felt guilt well up inside me. He was afraid. Jacob Black, who laughed in the face of Vampires, was afraid of _me_. It made me sad to think that he saw me as the only thing that _could_ hurt him. I realized my hands were also shaking, hanging limply at my sides and I threw them around his waist and hugged hard. I turned my head slightly so that my lips were centimeters from his cheek. I was debating what I should say. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I was afraid he wouldn't believe me, not yet anyway. I breathed in his wonderful woodsy scent and my body took over. I kissed him gently just under his ear.

I heard air escape his lips in surprise, and his shaking increased. Slowly he pulled away enough that he could look in my eyes again. Whatever he saw there gave him confidence again. His breathing picked up and his eyes locked on my lips. He closed the distance very quickly, probably afraid I would change my mind any second. His lips touched my top lip very gently, still testing, and expecting rejection. I was also afraid, afraid of how I would feel. That kissing Jacob would feel wrong somehow, like cheating. But it didn't.

I tilted my head so my bottom lip gently caught his. It was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed me full on now, and I kissed him back. His tenderness quickly turned to need, his lips pressing harder against mine. I ran my hand up his strong back to his neck and pulled him to me still more. My body was on fire, between his temperature and my suddenly raging desire for him; I felt I might spontaneously combust. In my only other relationship, I had been the only one to ever lose control and I felt myself doing it again. But Jacob wasn't going to back off. Jacob was losing control just as quickly. His tongue parted my lips and he kissed me deeper still. I was gasping for breath whenever I could and he didn't seem to need any. The counter started to hurt my back as he pressed against me, his hands moving now along my neck, arms and back. His lips left mine and he was kissing my cheek, my chin and then my neck. "Jacob." I whispered in ecstasy. I knew we had to stop or this was going to go to far really fast. "Jacob." I said again, this time trying to get his attention. Instead I felt his hand move further down my back, over my butt and then he lifted me effortlessly, so I was sitting on the counter, my knees apart to wrap around him. I forgot about responsibility again as his body pressed even closer against me, and his lips found mine again.

"Something burning?" I jumped when I heard Charlie's voice in the hallway. I realized the oven buzzer was going off, though I hadn't heard it before. Jacob jumped away from me and I jumped down from the counter, quickly arranging my clothes and trying to smooth my hair. Faster still, Jacob sat down at the table and pushed his chair in. His chest was heaving as he caught his breath. I wasn't surprised; I suspected he had held it the whole time. He didn't make eye contact and I quickly grabbed oven mitts and went to work seeing what I could salvage of dinner.

Charlie came into the kitchen as I removed the tray of chicken from the oven. "Everything ok?" He asked looking at us suspiciously. I busied myself inspecting the chicken, some of the breading was charred and it was probably a bit overcooked but certainly edible.

"Uh yeah." I said showing him the tray. "Just got too into reading I guess. Didn't hear it right away." I felt my cheeks burning and hoped he didn't notice. He glanced at Jacob who was playing with a napkin, trying to look nonchalant. I could tell Charlie wasn't falling for it, but he shrugged it off.

"Time to eat." I said sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Moon

A New Moon alternate ending story.

* * *

Chapter 3

As I washed the dishes I saw Charlie watching me. I pretended not to notice. Jacob had gone into the living room to collect his books.

"I didn't see Jake's car outside, you driving him home?" he asked casually.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." I said grabbing the towel to dry my fingers.

"I can finish the dishes." He offered.

"Thanks dad! I wont be long." I said, heading out of the room.

"No. No, take your time." He said, a little too innocently. I stopped and gave him a look. He waved me away.

As I put my coat on in the hallway I heard him saying goodbye to Jacob. They both seemed to be enjoying some private joke from the sounds of it. I knew my dad liked Jacob, and had been hoping to see us form a relationship, if only because he hoped it would help me get over Edward. Good intentions aside I wasn't too happy about his interference. I toyed with the idea of asking Jake if Charlie had given him $20 bucks to kiss me. I did feel a little better when I heard Charlie remind him, in a kidding voice, "Behave, I still own a few guns."

As I was pulling out of the driveway Jacob mentioned that he didn't really need a ride home. "Sorry, I should have brought my car. Not that I need it, I could run home faster, but for Charlie's sake. I'll probably patrol right in this area tonight anyway."

"When do you sleep? How do you make it through the school day?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We trade off, Ill get a few hours."

"So where should we go for the next 20 minutes?" I asked him.

"Take your next left, follow it to the end. You'll like it." Jacobs face was beaming, it made me grin too. I turned left and we found ourselves on a winding uphill road.

We drove in silence. It was comfortable enough. I knew I was thinking about what had happened in the kitchen and I was pretty sure he was too. Every time I glanced at him he was smiling. I had finally done it. I had made my friend happy. The way he had made me feel when no one else could. I slowed the truck when I saw a "road closed" sign up ahead.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just pull over in that grassy area." I did and Jacob jumped out. I met him around the back of my truck. He pulled the tailgate down, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me up beside him. We were parked near the edge of a cliff. A bright and impossibly large full moon illuminated the sea of treetops below us. We were obviously parked on the border and above, one of the areas many old forests.

"Jake, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, I found it scouting a few nights ago, figured I needed to come back when the moon was full. It just worked out better than I thought." He reached for my hand and we let our fingers intertwine. He wasn't looking at the moon. "Bella," he took a deep breath. "I am so in love with you."

I turned to him. _My Jacob_. He looked beautiful with the moonlight glowing on his skin. His eyes, intense, searching my face. My heart had started pounding hard again, I knew he loved me, I had known it for while, but to hear him say it was altogether different. I thought hearing him say it would hurt somehow, pull forth some memory from the past, but I was ok. Much better than ok. I crawled into his lap and threw my arms around his neck. He put his hands on the sides of my waist; the heat coming through my clothes warmed me. He looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you." He whispered. I wanted to tell him I loved him back, but I was afraid. Would he think I was lying? Wouldn't he wonder what had changed? I had known deep inside that I was in love with Jacob for some time, but guilt caused me to shove the feelings away over and over. I told myself it was normal to feel love for a friend, but I knew it was more than that. I would tell him, but first I felt I needed to prove it to him somehow, and maybe to myself. I kissed his nose, his cheeks and when he closed them, his eyes. I ran my hands through his shaggy short hair. He sat very still just letting me love on him, enjoying every second.

"My Jacob." I dared to whisper in his ear. He opened his eyes at that. He shifted his weight and lifted me off of him, to his side, laying me down gently in the truck bed.

He left a hand behind my head, keeping me off the cold hard metal. His other hand wrapped back around my waist and pulled me close, his upper torso hovered over me, his face close to mine again. And then he was kissing me. So gently, so loving. I kissed him back, trying to keep my touch as tender as he was. My heart ached with both pain and happiness. I hated myself for hurting him in the past, for trying to keep him away emotionally. How could I have done that to him? And yet, now everything was right. And I would never let Jacob feel that way again.

I felt myself pull him closer and kiss him harder, and his response was immediate. His kissing became rougher, and his hand began messaging my side. In an instant fire spread through my body, and I felt myself moan softly into his kiss. I could tell he liked that, because he shuddered and wrapped his other hand tightly into my hair. He started kissing down my chin and neck again and I felt my back arch towards him. And then suddenly he stopped and sat up, pulling me with him.

He slid off the tailgate, his chest heaving to catch his breath. "Whew. Its hot out." He gasped. But with him away from my side, I felt a shiver, so I couldn't agree. I felt my breathing trying to return to normal, but then Jacob whipped his T-shirt over his head. I held my breath again. I heard Jessica's voice in my head saying _"nice body too!" _ I hopped down from the truck and closed the distance between us. I knew without a doubt that it would be too easy to cross a line here. The only line that remained. Still, I couldn't stop myself from touching his warm skin. I wrapped my arms around him again and let my hands caress his bare back. He held me lightly, but he was shaking again. I looked up at his face; he was looking down at me with fire in his eyes. I couldn't look away, but I let my hands move to his sides and then slowly up his muscled chest. "Bella." He whispered, and then I was on the grass and he was over me. His arms like a cage on either side of me. One arm supporting his weight, the other against my neck, and then my side. His body crushed me against the ground, his lips burning on mine. I ran my hands over his hot skin.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a very little voice was telling me to stop. I ignored it. Jacobs's hand was everywhere, caressing my face and arms, running along my side and down my hip. His mouth was hot against my neck again. I was so warm I was gasping for air. I moved my head to expose more of my neck and he greedily covered it with hot kisses. I felt him shove my sweatshirt off my shoulder, and stretch my tee ahead of his lips. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by Jacob. A feeling Edward had never been able to offer for more than a moment. Maybe that's why I wasn't fighting him right now. I almost laughed when I thought of what I would do if I heard his velvety voice right now, telling me to stop. I would be angry this time. I was pretty sure Jacob would find it to his benefit for once.

I completely lost my momentary train of thought when I felt Jacobs hand slide under the hem of my shirt, against my stomach. My breath caught. As much as I didn't want this to ever end, I knew it was getting dangerous. We had been a couple for what, an hour, and I had a feeling Jacob was going for the gold. Not that I wasn't encouraging him a bit too much. I felt him grabbing at my skin, kneading along my side, working his way up. I felt areas of my body ache for his touch, it was almost painful. "Jake." I said between ragged breaths. He stopped long enough to move his mouth back to mine, leaving me speechless for another moment.

"Jake!" I finally managed. This time he jumped a bit, as if in surprise. He paused as if taking stock of his situation, and then quickly rolled to the side. He sat up, looking disoriented and out of breath. I propped myself up on my elbows, breathing hard myself.

"I'm sorry Bella." He slowly stood and offered me his hand. "I guess I got carried away." He looked disgusted with himself and immediately began helping me readjust my sweatshirt.

"It's ok, I got a little crazy there too." I admitted, hugging him gently.

He laughed. "Yes you did!" He was thrilled by that prospect. He hugged me back, being careful to keep some space between us. He rested his head on mine. "You're my girlfriend now right? So… I can tell people that, and your not going to change your mind the minute I go home?" He paused thoughtfully. "This isn't happening just because you had a bad dream right?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to change my mind Jake, I want to be with you, and the dream just helped me stop being afraid."

"Afraid?" He asked taking my chin in his hand. "Why were you afraid."

"I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt you." I stepped back from him. "Jake, I'm sort of…broken, and I thought you could do a lot better. You know, find someone who wasn't…like me." I shook my head as I looked at him, his silky black hair gleaming in the moonlight, his perfect skin. I touched my fingers to his tattoo.

Jacob looked at me incredulously, now shaking his head. "Bella, I don't care about that. I love every little broken piece of you."

"Jake, I'm not broken anymore, because of you. I just didn't realize it at first. I think I'm ok now. Or as good as I'm going to get." I knew there would still be times when I would think of Edward, but I no longer saw him as an obstacle between Jacob and I.

We stood looking at each other for a moment. He nodded. "I was about to give up on you."

"I don't blame you."

He looked around on the ground for his shirt. He smiled smugly as he pulled it back over his head. "You just want me for my body." He joked, heading for the truck.

"Yeah, that too." I said, only half kidding. He opened the driver's side door for me and helped me in. "Sleep well Bella. Remember I will be nearby looking out for you."

"Knowing that doesn't help me sleep very well."

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm not going to die tonight." He rolled his eyes. "Bella, tonight I could take on a coven of Vampires! I'm so happy I could howl at the moon!" He gestured to the bright night sky. "In fact, maybe I will!" He leaned in and kissed me, not to gently, and then shut my door. In moments he had disappeared into the trees behind the roadblock.

I started the truck and turned it around, back the way we had come. As I eased the truck forward I was startled by a loud ghostly wail. I looked into my rearview mirror, and there framed against the moon, a huge russet wolf stood, his muzzle upturned towards the heavens.

* * *

I went straight up to bed when I got home. Charlie was in his room. The light was on and I'm sure he heard me, but he didn't come out. I figured he was giving me some space. I was glad because I really did need to be alone. The minute Jacob was out of sight, a flood of emotions had hit me. For the first time I truly felt happy again, and yet not without a considerable amount of other feelings as well. I flopped down on my bed. The glow from the moon lit my entire room and I imagined _my werewolf_ running through the trees on his watch route.

When I was with Jake, everything seemed right. My new path was suddenly laid out in front of me. Simple, and easy, like I always thought it should be. I never felt inadequate around Jake. I knew he didn't care if I was clumsy, confused…or damaged. I knew without a doubt that he wanted me, all of me. Maybe too much. When I thought about the route our relationship had taken today, I felt excited for the next time I would see him. Excited for the next day once again.

With Edward it was like being in the presence of an angel. I never felt good enough, and I worried about him leaving me daily…until he did. It was nothing he did that made me feel that way, but I felt it nevertheless. I realized then that in some ways, even with him around I had suffered. It was true that I honestly felt I could never love another the way I loved Edward. That was a fact I would live with the rest of my life, but it didn't mean I couldn't, or shouldn't love another.

I glanced over at my headboard, at the dream catcher Jacob had given me for my last birthday. Someday I would have to tell him that it was probably the most thoughtful gift I had ever received. It obviously hadn't worked, but the thought had been just perfect for that time in my life. I hoped I wouldn't need to count on it much longer.

I knew Charlie would be thrilled, and I knew why. Charlie had known all along that Jake and I would be good together. He liked and trusted him and his family, and he could see that Jacob had brought me out of my slump. I wondered what Charlie would think if he knew my new boyfriend was out running on all fours?

I lay down and pulled my blankets up to my chin. I wasn't sure Id be able to sleep tonight, but it would be because of pleasant thoughts this time. Outside, in the distance, I heard a wolf howl. I held my breath listening. Trying to discern if the howl was a sign of danger, or warning. Other howls answered, accented with yips and yelps. Somehow I knew the wolves weren't in trouble. They were celebrating together, sharing, as they must, in each other's thoughts, and sharing in the happiness of one special pack member. _My Jacob_.

* * *

The sun woke me up the next morning. It happened so infrequently I had to look out the window several times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I thought about skipping school to spend the day outside, Forks looked completely different on a sunny day. I didn't entertain the idea very long; being the chief of police's daughter made that an extra risky scenario. It was too bad this weather hadn't held off until next week, spring break.

I decided to really tempt fate by leaving my parka on the coat rack as I ran past and out the door. I felt 100 pounds lighter as I ran down the stairs and jumped into my truck. The windows squeaked and screeched in protest as I rolled them down, not used to such abuse I supposed. For once I enjoyed the ride to school.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw something I didn't expect to see. Jacob was waiting for me, astride his motorcycle. He didn't look happy. I pulled up next to him, I wasn't sure I wanted to open the door, it was too nice of a day to hear any bad news. I jumped down from the truck and he dismounted his bike. "You don't look too happy Jake, what's up?" I asked, dropping my bag to the ground next to me.

He threw his arms around me and squeezed me a little too tight and sighed. "We are going to track Victoria, I probably wont be able to see you for a few days. We got real close to her last night but she had a hostage with her, some hiker we think. She threatens to kill him when we get close." He shook his head. "Its probably too late for him already, but we have to try. Sam is still on her tail, but we are hoping she thinks she lost us. She isn't going as far lately, she is staying closer to Forks, trying to mask her trail, so we think she has a plan now." He explained. "Whatever plan that is Bella, we can't let it happen, so we are going to try to surround her tonight and end it. We don't want to take a chance with you, or Charlie's life."

"No, Jake. What if.."

He cut me off with another fierce hug. "Bella, we have to do this and you know it. No arguing. If we are going to have a first fight, Id rather it is over something we can change."

I looked up into his eyes and saw only confidence. "I'll be so scared." I admitted.

"I know." He brushed some stray hairs away from my cheek. "But you don't need to be."

"Be careful." I said quietly.

"Sure."

"Jake!" I didn't feel like he ever took me seriously when I was worried about him.

"I'll be careful Bella! If you think I am going to miss Prom night," he winked suggestively, "your crazy."

I felt my cheeks redden. Maybe I shouldn't have let him plan our first "date" after all.

"I gotta go." He said, now he did seem reluctant and his arms held me tighter instead of loosening. ." He whispered in my ear, "I love you, and I'm so happy." Then his lips found mine. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, but he didn't stop it for a long time. When he did release me I wanted to pull him back, but he was out of reach too fast. He mounted his motorcycle and kicked it into a start. Nodding once with a beautiful smile on his face, he was gone. I suddenly felt weak and leaned back against my truck.

The school bell ringing startled me. I grabbed my bag and started to class. I wasn't too happy to see that there were quite a few students hanging around staring at me. I hadn't even been aware that anyone else had been around. My ears suddenly felt hot and I watched my feet as I walked towards the building. Jacob was going to chase a deadly vampire and my school day was obviously going to be a long one. I found myself wishing it would rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Moon

A New Moon alternate ending story.

* * *

Chapter 4

I had hoped to spend most of my spring break with Jacob, but it had been almost a week since I had seen him. I called his house twice a day at least, only to have Billy tell me that Jake was fine, but still out tracking. He was definitely more patient with me than he had been, and there was kindness in his tone, so I guessed he knew I wasn't just calling as a concerned friend.

Charlie kept asking questions. I was packing him a lunch for his fishing trip on the Wednesday before vacation ended. He looked over my shoulder as I stuffed it all into his small cooler. "I thought you would be spending vacation with Jake?" he asked me, pretending it was a casual question.

"So did I." I said sarcastically, but then I thought better of it, it wouldn't do any good to have Charlie asking too many questions about Jake's whereabouts. "He was behind on school work, from…when he had mono. He said he would come over when he caught up."

"Oh. Well that's very responsible of him." I could tell Charlie was skeptical.

I nodded. "I'm sure I'll see him soon."

Charlie chewed his lip; I wondered if that's where I got it from. "Bells, you and Jake are ok right?"

I turned around to face him. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to look cheerful.

"Well, from something he said, I thought you too were dating, and I haven't seen him since."

I felt my face redden. "Dad, we haven't gone on any dates."

"But you're going to right?" He seemed really hopeful about that one.

"Yeah, Prom maybe." I said looking at my feet. How were we going to avoid the prom with Billy and Charlie thinking we were going? That was also assuming that Jake came back before prom.

"Really! That's great!" Charlie gave me a hug. It was weird. He didn't usually get emotional on me. "He told me he kissed you, and I figured you might have come around." He patted me on the back and released me.

"Uh, yeah Dad." I felt so awkward. I headed for the stairs.

"Ill be back before dark kiddo." He called after me.

In my room I cuddled up with my pillow. I pictured Jacob, at my last prom, with his impromptu suit on. How he had cut in on Edward to dance with me and deliver Billy's message. _"The only girl I'm interested in is taken." _ Maybe if I hadn't been so caught up in Edward that night, I would have paid more attention to how his eyes lingered on my dress. How his face darkened with pain as he walked away. Maybe I should make Jacob take me to the prom, at least for a while. I was no stranger to cutting out early if it felt strange. I thought about the girl at Harry's funeral. What had ever happened to that, I wondered. A wave of jealousy washed over me and I hugged the pillow tighter. Was Jacob really about to give up on me? It was exactly what I would have deserved, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Maybe that's why Billy was trying to play matchmaker with the Quilette girl.

I picked up my copy of_ wuthering heights_ and read until I fell asleep.

I was startled by the sudden wail of a siren. I ran to the window. Charlie's cruiser, all the lights ablaze, was driving by slowly. Strapped to the hood, was a huge russet wolf. Blood dripped off the sides of the car, leaving a trail in the road. Charlie looked up at me and waved. There was a procession of town's folk parading behind him. They were laughing and cheering. The siren grew louder; no, it sounded like the phone ringing. With relief I realized I was dreaming again and forced myself awake. I grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was still early afternoon; I had only been asleep a few minutes.

"Hey Bella." Jake's husky voice was all I needed. I was completely awake in a heartbeat.

"Jake!" I gasped out, "Jake! I was starting to think you weren't coming back!"

"Naw, its just your little bloodsucking friend is smarter than we gave her credit for, every time we get close, she disappears. Sam is making us all take turns going home for rest."

"I told you, she isn't like the others, she's like…a wild animal."

"Yeah well, that should make us even then," he laughed. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah, of coarse, but you have to rest!!" I demanded.

"I know, I know, but there's one other catch." He said sounding uncomfortable. "I have to try to stay in wolf form, in case the others need me."

"Oh." Well this should be interesting.

"Is that gonna bother you?" he asked softly. "I don't have to come if you think it would be too weird."

"I want you to come, I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"As long as you don't try to kiss me."

I heard him laughing and he hung up. I ran to the bathroom to check my hair, and applied some make-up. I thought it ironic that I was primping to hang out with a big dog. I found myself giggling. I knew it would only take him a few minutes to get here. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I grabbed some lunchmeat and cheese out if the fridge, wrapped it, and stuffed it in my pockets in case he was hungry.

I went out the back door; I didn't think the big russet wolf would show up at the front of the house. Images from my dream flashed before my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have let him come here at all. As I approached the tree line I heard a faint wine. He was already there.

"Jake?" I called quietly. He stepped out from a tree next to me, it was hard to believe anything that big could have been so close to without me seeing it. I shuddered. I had only been this close to his wolf form once before. Only I hadn't known it was Jacob. The wolves had saved me from Laurent, but I had been sure I was next on the menu. The sheer size of the wolf was enough to make my heart pound with irrational fear. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but I couldn't help but feel nervous looking at his huge muzzle filled with equally huge, sharp teeth. In his mouth he carried a soggy piece of paper, which he dropped at my feet. The wolf's intelligent eyes met mine and he looked down at the paper. I bent to pick it up. Jake sat back on his haunches waiting expectantly.

I carefully unfolded the paper; in its sorry state it would be easy to rip it. As I opened the last fold my breath caught. Scrolled across the paper in Jacob's messy handwriting were the words "I love you." I hugged the letter to me and looked back at the wolf. I slowly stepped closer. He stood up and touched his nose to one of my hands and then looked back up at me. I threw my arms around his massive furry neck. I felt him rest his muzzle on my shoulder. I didn't feel as strange as I thought I would, the wolf's eyes were Jake's eyes, and he had the same high temperature, and the same woodsy smell.

"I missed you." I said into his fur. His tail wagged just a bit. That made me laugh. The wolf stepped back and shook out his mane. Then he crouched low to the ground and looked at me, then looked at his own back.

"Uhh I don't know Jake." The wolf grumbled and rolled his eyes, creeping closer. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I didn't think I was going to like it. I sighed and walked to his side. He watched me, eyes never leaving me, his head following my movements. "This is probably not a great idea." I protested. He growl under his breath. I put my hand down on his back, between his shoulder blades. All I could feel was muscle. I was shaking as threw my leg over his back. Before I was situated, and could think to change my mind he stood and my feet were lifted several feet from the ground. Now I was really nervous.

"Jake what do I hold on too?"

He just looked at me over his shoulder. I grabbed two tufts of the thicker fur around his neck, it reminded me of a lion's mane. He looked away and I felt muscles bunching, getting ready…I held as tight as I could. Jacob leaped into action; I could swear he was trying to dislodge me. I abandoned the fur tufts and threw my arms as far around his neck as I could reach. At some point I realized I was screaming and made an effort to clamp my jaw shut. The woods flew by us, just a fast as they had when Edward had carried me on _his_ back. After a few minutes of getting used to the motions of the wolf under me, I was able to hold my head up enough to watch as we darted around trees, and leapt over logs. My stomach turned and my knees went weak. Just when I thought I would fall off, Jacob slowed to a walk.

I sat up slowly. I had no idea where we were, but we were emerging from the woods now, into a large clearing. There was an old farmhouse, broken fencing and several dilapidated outbuildings. The weeds around the house reached to the first story windows, all of which were broken. A barn owl, spying our approach, flew from the top of a fallen shed into the house. It was clear no one had lived here for decades. Jake trotted to a building on the far side of the property; it looked like a lean-to for livestock. Old hay bales, many with grass growing out of them, were stacked in piles. He crouched down again and I rolled myself off of him.

"This your hang out?" I said looking around. He stared at me intently for a bit and then approached. He sniffed at my pocket.

" I knew you would be hungry." I said, pulling the lunch meat out of my coat. He whined and his front feet did an impatient dance. I laughed as I fought with the plastic wrap. Finally I freed a piece of sliced Turkey and tossed it to him. He grabbed it from the air and swallowed it whole.

"You want another piece Jake?" I smile mischievously, "roll over!"

The big wolf's eyes narrowed and he stood to his full height, which was much taller than I was.

"You don't scare me." I said nonchalantly, but it was hard to not feel a little tingle of fear at his sheer size.

Suddenly he growled, and crouched low. Irrationally I felt panic well up in me. I dropped the food and ran, but I was laughing too. What a strange mix of emotions. I heard the ground rumble behind me, and something large flew over my head. Jake hit the ground and spun around so fast that I couldn't stop in time and I ran right into him, knocking us both to the ground. Jacob was on his feet in seconds, a grin on his muzzle. His four legs surrounded me, he looked down at me, and the next thing I knew half my face was wet. Jacob had licked me, he made a funny sound like choking, but I knew he was actually chuckling at me, and then he bounded away back to where I had dropped the food.

"I can't believe you did that." I complained as I dusted myself off and walked back over. I took the cheese out of my other pocket, ripped it opened and tossed it at him. The food was gone in seconds. Then he occupied himself running circles around me until I was dizzy and laughing again. I stumbled and fell, but Jake caught me with his broad head and pushed me back upright.

"You're supposed to be resting," I said swatting his muzzle away from my face. He gave a deep bark and stretched his front legs out; his hind end in the air, his tail swishing. I saw his muscles collect and he leaped over me again and spun to face me. "Show off!" I complained as he stood on his hind legs and attempted to dance. I laughed so hard it hurt, and I realized it was partly because I hadn't laughed this hard or this long in a long time. I couldn't help but be amused by his antics as he cavorted around me, leaping and chasing his tail to amuse me.

Finally, Jacob stretched and yawned, and trotted back to the lean-to. He turned in a circle and then lay down, resting his muzzle on his outstretched paws. His eyes were on me and he whined. "That's better." I said, sitting next to him and making myself comfortable, resting my head on his back and running my fingers through his thick coat. It was only moments before he was asleep, or at least as close to asleep as he could get in this form, his ears still twitched this way and that like radars, and his legs twitched now and then. I wondered if he was dreaming.

I couldn't help but spend some time thinking about the irony of the situation. I was lying here next to my new boyfriend who at the moment happened to be a huge wolf, partially because my vampire boyfriend had dumped me. Why didn't I have a normal life like everyone else? Maybe normal at this point, wouldn't be enough anymore. I thought about Mike Newton, and Eric, and a few other boys from school. No, I didn't think I could go back to normal.

For the next few hours Jake slept soundly. I found myself dozing in and out. The sounds of spring all around me, in the woods, a nice lullaby. Jakes warmth was more than enough to keep the chill air at bay. Suddenly his head shot up. I started, rolling away. His head was still, his ears facing a point in the distance, his eyes straining into the woods as if he could see something. A low growl began deep inside him.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, fear making me shiver. He looked at me and looked back at the woods. In the distance a wolf howled. Answering calls echoed, all sounding very far away, from several different directions. Jake stood quickly and ran to the other side of the lean to. I was about to follow when I heard his voice. "Bella, I'm going to take you home. Embry has found a scent." He had changed to talk to me; I decided it might be better if I stayed on this side of the shed. I was shaking with chills suddenly. The cold air, the lack of the warm wolf at my side, and the knowledge of where he was going to run to all contributing to my discomfort.

"Jake no, stay with me." I begged, through the old wooden wall.

"I can't do that Bella. I don't have time for this. I'm gonna change back and take you home right now. I'll be in touch as soon as I can." I heard movement and then a strange muffled explosion. Like the seams letting go on a really big overstuffed toy, and then the wolf dashed around the corner and crouched to the ground. Reluctantly I crawled onto his back, hugging his neck and grabbing as much fur as I could. He took off so fast, I'm not sure how I stayed on, and I'm not sure how his fur stayed attached to him. It seemed only seconds before he stopped. I opened my eyes. I could see the back of Charlie's house. I slid to the ground. I grabbed a tree as the dizziness faded. Jake was already flying away.

* * *

The house felt chilly. I needed to keep my mind off of what might be going on in the woods so I pulled out some cleaners and set to work on the microwave oven, then the fridge. I dropped my sponge when I heard a knock on the door. Leaving the fridge ajar, I ran to the door. I squinted thru the curtain over the glass door trying to figure out if I should open it. Not that a door would stop Victoria, or Jacob for that matter. But the figure of this visitor was smaller, with short spiky hair. I threw the door open and stared.

"Alice!" I couldn't believe it. "Alice!" I threw my arms around her, the familiar vampire chill seeping through my clothes. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced behind her across the street and pushed me into the house. I let go, that's when I noticed her face was troubled. As beautiful as always, but troubled. She looked me over carefully and seemed to relax a little. "Bella, you stopped writing."

"You weren't getting my emails." I explained. "Were you? I mean, I only wrote as long as I did because I needed to talk to someone…I realized I was talking to myself and.."

"I didn't want you to know I was getting them, but I was." She explained. "Edward asked me not to contact you, he wants you to forget all of us."

That hurt, whether it was the mention of his name or what she actually said I wasn't sure, but my stomach twisted painfully.

"You stopped writing right after telling me you were going cliff diving. My visions of you had been on and off for a few weeks now for some reason, but the last week I haven't been able to see you at all. I thought you had killed yourself Bella!"

"What? No, it wasn't like that." I felt so childish. I realized it must have looked pretty bad from her viewpoint. "I was going with a friend, for fun. But he couldn't go, he was…well, we didn't go after all." I looked at her confused expression. "Alice, you were watching me?"

She shrugged. "I was worried. I didn't think Edward was worried enough. I tried not to be too invasive but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Once you started spending time with the…on the reservation, I couldn't see you as much."

"Why?"

"Apparently I can't read through _their_ defenses." She said casting a glance out the window.

Suddenly it dawned on me. The sudden vampire alert in the woods today was because of Alice. I went to the door and pulled the curtain aside. Across the street just behind the tree line sat a huge russet wolf, the fur along his back was raised and his teeth bared at an invisible threat. I thought I could see movement behind him and I wondered if they were all there, if they were arguing.

"That's Jacob." I explained. "Did they chase you?"

She raised her dainty eyebrows. "No, but I think that's because of Charlie."

My heart sank. "What?"

She laughed. "He pulled me over for speeding."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Really? Did he give you a ticket?"

"He should have," she said casually, taking off her stylish coat and gloves and handing them to me. "I was going 120 in a 35. But he let me go when I said how much I missed you, and he even offered to escort me when I said Edward wasn't with me."

"Charlie doesn't much like Edward these days." I explained.

"But he likes Jacob?" She looked aghast. "Bella, this isn't the same Jacob that you wrote to me about. Your best friend. Is it?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"He is a werewolf." She said shaking her head as it all sunk in.

"That's sort of recent." I shrugged.

"Bella, werewolf's are not good to hang out with, it's not safe."

"Neither is being alone." I said, feeling a bit rebellious. "Besides, its not his fault. It happens when there are vampires around."

She sighed, "There's been less vampires around Id say.

"Laurent and Victoria have been around." I explained.

She froze.

"The pack killed Laurent. Victoria is still around."

"I don't understand why they would come back here." She started pacing.

"Laurent told me Victoria wants to kill me, to avenge James."

"You spoke with him?"

"Not intentionally, I ran into him. The pack saved me."

"You have my permission to hang out with werewolves." She said. "Bella, if we had suspected she would do this, we would never have left."

I just shrugged.

"Well now I understand why I can't see you much anymore. Its this Jacob."

"Yeah."

"You are together a lot." It was a statement, I could tell she was fishing but she was trying to sound like she wasn't.

"Not as much as Id like, but his whole pack guards the house, so they're always near in that way."

"I see…well." She sprung lightly to my side and gave me a quick hug. "I'm just glad your ok." She wrinkled her nose a bit and released me. "Oh, you don't smell so good."

I bit my lip. "I spent a few hours with Jake, before you got here."

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "I bet he isn't to happy I'm here."

"I think he will be glad its you and not…"

"Edward." She finished.

I nodded.

"I didn't tell Edward I was coming, he isn't staying with us right now, I thought that it would be best if I checked on you."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry for what you went through Bella, I told him you would be a mess."

"I don't think he cared." I could feel tears in my eyes. I didn't want to feel this way again. I tried to force back the wave of fresh stinging emotion.

"He did Bella. He was trying to do what he thought was best."

I shook my head. "Ok." I said, a tear escaped my eye. _Best for whom_ I thought.

She seemed to be looking off into space as she often did when she was having visions. "Its funny…" she started but abruptly stopped.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ill tell you later. Someone's coming to the door."

Sure enough there was a loud knock. Too loud. I noticed Alice retreat to the far end of the hall. The hulking figure of the other side of the door had to be Jake. I opened it slowly. Jacob stood there, in just his shorts, his fists balled at his sides. I sighed.

"Its ok Jake, its just Alice. She came to check on me."

He nodded and looked past me as if to confirm. "Is she alone?" he growled.

"Yes." I looked at him pleadingly. "Jake, she is my friend too."

"Please ask her to leave." He said flatly.

"NO!" I stomped my foot. "She can visit me anytime she wants, I miss her and she can stay as long as she wants."

He looked like I had hit him. I hated that. I stepped closer and he stepped away. "She wont hurt me Jacob."

"Are they coming back? The Cullen's?" He was shaking with every word.

"I don't think so, and it doesn't matter anyway." I said stepping closer again; he did not retreat this time. I reached for his hand and he took it, which seemed to help him calm down. "It doesn't matter Jake, we will still be together."

He breathed out as if he was holding his breath. "Ok." I saw just the hint of a smile behind his angry mask. "I recognized her with Charlie, near the school. I called the guys off but we followed, just in case. They're kinda pissed at me." He gestured over his shoulder.

I heard Alice sigh behind me.

"Alice, it was a school zone!" I shot over my shoulder trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever. Its break isn't it?" she said indifferently.

Jake glared at her. "Ok well, I got to go. If she is here we can't protect you. That's why you should ask her to leave. We have to go back to the reservation. It's in the treaty. If she cares about you so much, she should leave."

"She can protect me too Jake."

He growled under his breath, turned and leapt off the porch.

"Jake, you can still come. Just not to hunt." I called after him, but he was already across the street and running for the woods. I felt my shoulders slump.

Suddenly Alice was behind me, a cool hand rested on my shoulder. "I don't believe it."

"What?" I asked feeling torn between going after Jacob and staying with Alice.

"You're in love with a _werewolf_ now, aren't you?" She asked, disapproval in her voice.

I just stared at the spot in the forest where Jacob had disappeared.

Alice pulled me back in the house and shut the door. "You are something else Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

Full Moon

A New Moon alternate ending story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Alice informed me she was staying until Saturday night. I was so excited to be able to spend time with her I eagerly accepted. When Charlie came home and found us watching chic flicks he smiled, shook his head and left us alone. Before bed I tried to call Jacob but there was no answer at the Blacks'. I settled for leaving a message and got into bed. Alice had collected a comforter and pillows and made a great show of turning the cot Charlie had lent her into a bed fit for a diva. It made me laugh because I knew she wouldn't actually sleep in it. I watched her fingering through one of my books.

"Night Alice." I whispered.

Alice looked up at me and smiled warmly. "Shopping tomorrow." She whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. "Yeah, ugh."

I heard her giggle.

My thoughts turned to Jacob. I hoped he wasn't too upset about Alice's visit. I hoped Alice would visit me again someday and I wanted them to try to be friends somehow.

When I put things in perspective though, I understood why Jake was upset, and it was partially my fault. He was insecure about our new relationship, sure that if Edward walked back through that door, I would go right back to him. I spent a few minutes trying to sort out how I really would feel. I couldn't because I couldn't picture Edward coming back at all.

___________________

Alice woke me the next morning, practically pulling me upright and shoving a tray with muffins and orange juice into my lap. She seemed very excited about something, which in turn, made me nervous.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked groggily, between bites.

"Charlie was just telling me that you're going to Jacob's prom!" she explained, flitting about the room.

I dropped my muffin and put my head in my hands. "And.?" I knew what was coming.

She stopped digging in my closet for a moment to look at me. "Well, I think when we are out today we should look for a dress. It's only a month away isn't it?"

"Um, I don't know when it is actually. We only talked about it for a few seconds."

"Oh." Now she was in my dresser, but she stopped to look at me again. "You know, I remember now, we had to lie to you to get you to the last prom."

I nodded and picked my muffin back up. "Right." I agreed.

"So why did you say yes?" she asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"He told his friends he was taking me, I found out accidentally." I said, "I didn't want him to be embarrassed so I agreed to go."

She seemed confused. "I know you like him, so why didn't he just ask you in the first place instead of making up stories to his friends?"

"He doesn't …didn't know I liked him that way. I knew he liked me, he was always trying to push our friendship to another level, but I …was kind of a mess for a while. I kept pushing him away. I'm sure he just didn't know what I might say. Maybe he was going to ask me, I don't know."

Alice looked down at her hands. "I'm so sorry Bella…. I." I knew she was talking about my breakup with Edward.

I cut her off, "Jacob helped me get through it. I don't know what I would be like now without him. I realized that I love Jacob too." I knew I sounded defensive. "I'm gonna be fine now, I know it."

"But it makes you feel guilty to love them both." She finished, saying what I could not.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't."

I stared at her incredulously. "No? How can you say that, Edwards your brother."

"No Bella." Alice took my tray and sat next to me, winding her arm around my shoulders. "I know how much you loved Edward and I know how much he hurt you. I also know he wouldn't have done it if he didn't believe it was for the best. He wants you to move on and enjoy your life. If Jacob was the one who helped you through this, it makes a lot of sense that you developed feelings for him. Do you think we would want you to just pine away for the rest of your life? That's crazy honey."

I looked up at her. She was smiling at me. "C'mon get out of bed. Get dressed. We have a lot to do today!" She said, jumping off the bed and throwing some jeans at me.

After I had showered and dressed I tried calling Jacob again, but once again I only got an answering machine. I left another message, telling him I missed him and would like to see him soon, and hoping it would jump start his interest in calling back, I mentioned we had some prom planning to do.

The rest of the day was a blur. Alice dragged me from store to store. She insisted on a fashion show at nearly every stop, making me try on everything that caught her eye. I felt like a Barbie doll belonging to a kid with ADHD. At that moment she had me in a tight black gown, which was slit really low in the front. I was pretty much horrified. "Alice, I can't wear this, we wont make it to the prom!"

Alice laughed. "Why?"

I gestured to my chest; "Jake will pass out if he sees me in this! Can we look for something a bit more conservative? This really isn't me."

"Bella that's kind of the point, you want to drive him wild don't you?"

"Um, Jake kinda gets there on his own. I think the dress could be pushing it." I confessed. "Besides Charlie wouldn't let me out the door."

She stopped and stared at me. Then laughed. "Ok, we need a dog proof dress."

I shook my head. "Right."

She raised an eyebrow and started perusing another rack. I went back into the changing room and peeled the dress off. I was about to pull my jeans back on when I heard Alice squeal with delight. Before I could turn around she was handing a dress over the door. It was blood red and strapless. The bust was gathered in a flattering but modest way, with three delicate silver ribbons running across the midsection pulling it tight just underneath and to the waist, where it then fell to the ankle in delicate layers of gauzy material. The style was reminiscent of something a Greek goddess might wear. I liked it right away, but was pretty sure it looked better on the hanger. I stepped into it and turned to look in the mirror. I was surprised to find I really liked it on, and it fit me really well. It wasn't a dress I would have worn with Edward, the color alone made me think _he _wouldn't have been able to handle this one. It had a classic appeal he would have appreciated. That fact made me want to buy it more, Jake would certainly appreciate what Edward had left behind.

"Bella! Open the door! I want to see." Alice complained.

I really would rather not having the constant audience but I didn't want to spoil the day, I stepped out telling myself it would be the last time. "I think I like this one Alice."

Alice gasped dramatically. "Yes! It perfect…well the color makes me hungry." She laughed, and signaled for me to turn around and I did. I felt so good in the dress I found myself putting some attitude into it. We both giggled like little girls.

It was quiet in the car on the way back to Charlie's. The backseat of Carlisle's car was stuffed with shopping bags. Alice didn't mess around when it came to shopping and her good mood was always infectious. "I'm really glad you came Alice."

"I was worried about you, I had too." She paused. "Then I worried that my visit would make you miserable all over again. I'm still not convinced your ok."

"I'm fine Alice, really." I had to admit to myself that her visit had brought some of my previous feelings back to the surface, but my excitement over what was happening between Jacob and I was keeping it all manageable.

"And you think this werewolf this is going to last?" She asked cautiously.

I nodded my head. "I know it will. I wish you could meet him, I mean, really meet him. You would love him too."

"Well that wouldn't do us very good." She joked. "Besides, I don't know if I could get past the smell."

I rolled my eyes.

"Still, I wonder." Alice said, looking straight ahead at the road.

"What?"

"Its just strange that my vision for you hasn't changed. Must be the interference from your furry friends. Or…. I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…its probably nothing. I doesn't make sense anymore."

_______________

Charlie was just getting out of his cruiser when we arrived. "Any luck?" He called to us.

Alice opened the back door to reveal all the bags, she was beaming with pride. He let out a low whistle, and headed over to help.

Alice had refused to talk about her visions the rest of the car ride. She went inside with Charlie while I folded the bag with my dress in it over my arm. I wondered what she could see. Did she still see me with Edward or had she seen us breaking up all along? Hadn't I just made up my mind that I wanted to be with Jacob? But maybe she couldn't see that future for me, because she couldn't see him. Charlie made another trip to the car passing me with a smile, and collected the rest of the bags. "Jake called. He said he would call back."

"Ok." I called over my shoulder. Alice got the door for me and swept the dress out of my arms. "No one sees it until prom night!" She chirped running up the stairs. I followed her to my room. Next thing I knew she had me sitting at my dresser while she experimented with styling my hair. "Alice, there's no use, I can't recreate anything your doing on my own."

"You're probably right, but we could take a picture for the stylist!" Not even my ineptness discouraged her.

Four hairstyles and a headache later, the phone rang. I hadn't realized I was _that_ anxious for Jacobs call until that moment. I fumbled with the phone, and would have dropped it if Alice hadn't snatched it out of the air. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Jacob for sure; his voice immediately soothed my aching head.

"Jake, I thought you were mad at me. I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm not mad Bella, I'm sorry I acted that way. The Cullen girl is your friend. I went tracking so you could have some time with her, Ill rest tonight instead." I was definitely speaking to the levelheaded Jacob. This was much easier than trying to reason with his new angry alter ego. He had gotten a lot better since our relationship had changed, but I realized now that his control around vampires would always be tentative. With the exception of an occasional visit from Alice, that was probably a good thing.

"It's ok, this time. Let's try to work on that though, ok." I begged.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, maybe."

I decided to change the subject to something more pleasant for him. Alice fussed over me still, pinning my hair this way and that and snapping pictures until all I could see was spots. "About the prom Jake."

"Ugh, do we have to talk about that?" I heard him sigh. That threw me off; I thought he was excited about our first date.

"What? I don't understand."

"A few months back my dad asked me to take one of his friends daughters to the prom. You were seeing…. well you know, at the time. So I said I didn't care. I guess he thought that I was going to do that, cause he got all silent and mad today when he heard your message. We had an argument about it."

I couldn't help but think back to Harry Clearwater's funeral and the beautiful girl that Billy had bragged about. All I could manage to say was. "Oh."

"It doesn't matter Bells, I'm taking you. I'll call what's her name later tonight and apologize for my dads scheming. But there's another problem."

"Let me guess, you have to go to the prom in wolf form."

I could hear him laughing hard. "That would be cool but that's not it. I just think with the whole fuss I just made, Billy and Charlie are going to expect us to actually go to the prom. You know, picture taking, nice clothes, and your favorite…dancing."

"Jake, I bought a dress today."

"You did?" He definitely sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Alice helped me find one."

"So you aren't going to bail on me?"

"No way, you're stuck with me!"

He chuckled happily. "Cool."

"So you need to rent a tux Jake, as good as you looked last year, I don't think it will cut it this year." I joked remembering his untucked dress shirt and loose tie. Truly he had looked adorable, I had noticed that much even then.

"Uh right, I'm on it." I could tell he was uncertain about this development.

"Alice could help you." I laughed.

I thought I heard him growl. "I'll figure it out."

"And Jake, we need an escape plan, just in case I knock over the punch table or something."

I thought he would laugh, but instead he was serious when he said. "Good idea."

I ignored that. "When will I see you again?"

"I can come over now. I've got a few hours before I have to go back out."

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. "It's getting late, Charlie might not like it."

"Open the window, I'm on my way." All I heard after that was dial tone.

Alice sat in a chair across the room flipping through the pictures on the digital camera.

"Well have you decided what you're going to do to me?" I asked.

"I like the idea of your hair being up, just because its different, but I'm still deciding."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Alice, Jakes coming over in a few minutes. I know you don't sleep but if there was any way you could…"

She jumped to her feet. "I think I will sleep on the couch! Night Bella!" She kissed the top of my head and flitted out the door. Over her shoulder she whispered. "I'll tell Charlie you fell asleep, he wont bother you."

As she shut the door I blushed, I wondered if she thought we would be doing anything inappropriate here, over my dad's head. I could still hear the football game blaring down below and already Alice's voice joined with Charlie as they screamed at the referee. I was grateful she was being so supportive, even though she didn't exactly think my dating a werewolf was a great idea. I quickly crossed the room and, quietly as possible, pushed the window open.

It was only moments before I heard the tree outside my window rattle in protest, and the next thing I knew Jake was landing lightly on my hardwood floor.

"No fur tonight?" I asked, I realized I hadn't seen _him_ in far too long. He was wearing only his shorts as usual, probably having run here in his wolf form. His russet skin glowed warmly in my lamplight, his sculpted figure hard to ignore, only his handsome, friendly face and gorgeous dark eyes made it possible to not stare at the wrong places.

Jake laughed and reached into his pocket. "Well, it seems Sam and the others don't really like listening to my thoughts when I'm with you." He produced an older battered looking cell phone. "Sam made me take this, he is going to call me if they need me before my watch."

I felt warmth run to my cheeks again. I could only imagine what things Jacob was broadcasting to his friends, it made me feel bad for them. It bothered me that nothing between us would ever be just between us, that other people might actually know Jake better than I did.

I went to him and hugged him close. "I miss you."

He hugged back gently, rocking me. "Where's the bloo…err Alice?"

"She went to hang out with Charlie so we could have some time." I said, making sure my tone indicated that he should be grateful.

"Why would she want to help us?"

"You know why, you just wont admit it. She is my _friend_." I looked up at him, worried he would have his angry face on, but he didn't, he just looked thoughtful.

"She is glad that I have you, and that you are protecting me."

He shrugged. "Still I will be glad when she is gone, your whole room _reeks_."

I let go and punched him in the ribs playfully, "You don't like it? There's the window!" I laughed pointing into the night.

"That's something you don't get to say everyday." He said, smiling broadly and catching my fists in his hands.

"It's not that unusual for me." The second I got the words out I regretted them. Jacob stiffened and dropped my hands. He walked casually over to my dresser, pretending to look at the family photos there.

"Did _he_ spend time with you here?" he asked softly.

"Sometimes." I admitted.

He turned to face me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Anything Jake."

"Did you guys…." He glanced at my bed, in all its unmade purple glory.

I laughed nervously. "No. It wasn't like that with us. He was, old fashioned, I guess you could say."

"More than likely he knew he might kill you." Jacob said bitterly.

"That too, he was worried about that." I sat on the edge of the bed. "Jake, I didn't mean to upset you," I sighed, "Honestly the other night by the truck, you got a lot further than he ever did."

That made him smirk in his new self-confident way and he came and sat next me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "That's because you cant resist me."

I laughed and shoved him away. "Sure."

He lay back on my bed and grinned widely. "I think purple might be my color." He said putting his arms behind his head. I had to admit to myself the scene was inviting. Jacob had done a lot of growing up in the last few months and I couldn't help but enjoy the view of him half naked on my blankets, on the other hand Jacobs choice of conversation so far tonight had me concerned over his motives.

"Jake why did you want to know that stuff."

He propped his head on his elbow and looked thoughtful again. "I don't know, I guess I get jealous of him, even now. I know you were crazy about him, and…" he shrugged, "I'm crazy about you, and I think sometimes, maybe you will always love him more."

I crawled into the bed and lay on my side, facing him. I brought my hand up to touch his face. "Jake, I will always love him, but its you that I want now." I hugged him close and he threw his arms around me.

"What if he came back?" He whispered. "Its all I could think about when that other lee…Alice showed up."

"I'm with you now. Nothing would change." I assured him, cuddling closer. I knew what he wanted me to say, but I couldn't get it out. _Just a little more time_, I thought to myself. I honestly couldn't picture Edward coming back, so I didn't worry about how it would make me feel, or what I would do.

"Okay." He said quietly. "And you want me _right now_?"

I laughed against his bare chest. "Maybe you should only visit in wolf form." We both got a laugh out of that.

I slid slightly higher on the bed so I could look into his face. He looked so tired. I took his head in my hands and looked into his eyes, a warm familiar feeling washed through me from my head to my toes. He started stroking my hair, and his confident smile was replaced with a vulnerable look. I realized now that through all his seeming self-assuredness, he was afraid that I was going to change my mind. It kind of hurt that he didn't completely trust me, but when I thought about it I couldn't blame him.

I touched my lips to his, moving very gently and slowly. I felt his bodies' response immediately, his chest rising and falling faster against me. He seemed to be in better control of himself tonight, whether due to his mood or his exhaustion I wasn't sure, but he kissed me back tenderly. I don't know how long we kissed but I felt like it would never be enough. Finally I pulled away just enough to tuck my head under his chin and curl up against him. "When do you have to leave?"

He didn't answer right away and I realized he was falling asleep. "Couple hours." He mumbled into my hair. I listened to his breathing until I was sure he was asleep. I hoped Charlie didn't decide to peek in to say goodnight, but I trusted that Alice would take care of that. I ran my fingers along his warm skin, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me, and the warmth I felt in my heart. "I love you Jacob." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Moon

A New Moon alternative-ending story.

* * *

Chapter 6

I never heard Jacob leave that night, but I knew he had, because suddenly I felt cold and had to pull an extra blanket over me. When I woke in the morning Alice was sitting on her cot, perfectly still.

"Alice," I sat up. "What time is it?"

"8:20, I was going to wake you at 9. I'm headed back today."

That's right I thought, its Saturday. "When will you be coming back?"

"Well I can't be sure, but I see myself here again this summer." She shrugged. "I will promise to answer your emails from now on, and you better send me prom pictures."

I got up and sat beside her on the cot. "Ok. Thanks for your help with that."

"It was fun! Oh, and I think you should go with the 4th hairstyle." She said pointing to the camera.

"Right." I doubted seriously that that would happen.

Suddenly she looked serious again. "Bella, should I tell the others about Victoria?"

"No, Jacob and his friends will keep me safe." And I found I believed that.

"You sure? I mean I know they are capable, but I feel like we got you into this mess."

"I'm sure if things get bad I'll let you know."

She looked unsure but nodded. "And Bella, be careful about the whole Jacob thing as well."

I sighed. "You know I'm no good at staying away from things that are bad for me."

"Yeah, I noticed that." We both laughed.

I watched as Alice's plane took off. I had made her promise again and again that she would visit again soon. It was good to know that I had someone to talk to now, someone who knew what I had been through and all my crazy secrets.

On the way home I decided to swing by the reservation. It was the last day of break and without Alice or Jacob, I was bored. I doubted he was home, but maybe Billy would have some news. I pulled up next to his Rabbit. I was about to get out of my truck when I heard a girls laughter coming from inside.

The front door opened and out came the beautiful Quiluet girl from Harry's funeral. Billy rolled his wheelchair along side her, but paused when he saw my truck. I wanted nothing more than to drive away but I got out and headed over. "Hi, Billy. Has Jacob been home?"

Billy hesitated glancing at the girl. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday evening." He said and he looked a bit worried but smiled. "This is Lana, a friend of the family." He said gesturing to his companion. "She was hoping to catch Jake too."

That irked me more than a little. I knew I shouldn't but I said. "I saw him last night. He was going to meet Sam."

Lana shifted uncomfortably and Billy studied my face. "I see. Well," he said for Lana's benefit, "Boys will be boys, always going to hang out with his friends."

I nodded. "Well I guess I will get going then, I'm sure he will be around later." I turned to head back to the driveway.

"You saw him last night?" The girl called after me.

I turned. "Uh…yeah. He stopped by my house." I felt like I was under a microscope between the two of them.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked at Billy. "He was supposed to call me." She seemed annoyed.

I just shrugged and smiled, thinking of Jake's warm arms around me the night before, and I felt myself blush a little as I thought of his kiss. "I'll let him know you were looking for him." I said, making it clear to her that I would see him first. I got in my truck and waved as I drove away. Billy looked perplexed and almost amused now, but Lana looked furious.

That night when Jake called, I mentioned the strange meeting and he laughed. "Yeah, I forgot to call her, I guess I was preoccupied last night."

"Good answer." I joked.

"Honestly Bella, my dad got me into this and he should get me out. Why couldn't he just explain it to her." He sounded more and more frustrated.

"Jake, have you seen this girl?" I asked. "She is beautiful."

I heard him sigh, and his voice was much smoother when he replied. "That's what everyone says, I'm not impressed, I have my heart set on this other girl, now _she_ is beautiful."

"Jake, tell me you don't have three girls waiting around for you." I joked.

He snorted. "At least."

"Why do you think Billy's trying to set you up with her anyway? Is it because he doesn't like me?"

"No, he likes you, but he is a tribal elder and he would prefer me to end up with a Quiluet. He knows I'm crazy about you, so he is hoping I'll imprint on someone from the reservation."

"Aren't you a little young for him to worry about who you're going to end up with?"

"Imprinting can happen at any age, besides I already know, hopefully you'll figure it out soon too." He said softly.

The thought of Jacob imprinting on someone else was definitely sinking in, and the more I thought about it the more it bothered me.

"You there Bells?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I will call Lana right now and tell her I already have a date."

"Ok."

"Bella, I don't think that will ever happen you know…the imprinting thing." He said quickly.

"Bet Sam thought the same thing."

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed, "But remember, imprinting is rare. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

I laughed halfheartedly. "Ok."

"I'll call again as soon as I can. I love you."

My heart thudded in my chest, I wanted to tell him I loved him back, but I still felt cautious, my thoughts still on imprinting. "Get your tux, you've got 2 weeks."

"I know, I will." He promised.

* * *

The two weeks had passed slowly. I was actually looking forward to the prom, mostly because I would be able to see Jacob. He called every night, but I hadn't seen him in person since Alice had left. The pack had actually engaged Victoria a week and a half before, but she had escaped and the boys didn't take losing lightly. They had doubled their search efforts and despite his assurances, I wondered if Jake would be coming to the prom after all.

Alice had sent me a gift certificate to a salon, and I decided to use it. I felt guilty to waste her money. I had my hair done in the early afternoon and headed home to wait out the next few hours. Charlie was almost as excited as I was and had gone out for camera batteries. Billy, for his part, had stopped trying to interfere and had apologized. He told Charlie that Jake was the happiest he had ever seen him and that was enough for him.

I was feeling a lot of pressure to not ruin the night with my clumsiness. Instead of the red 3-inch heels Alice had picked out, I took out a pair of black dress sandals I knew I could walk in. I felt much better about going to Jakes prom because I wouldn't really know many of the other students, I could only imagine the gossip if I had decided to go to my own.

I had no idea what Jacob's plans might be for after the prom, or if Charlie would even let me stay out as late as I was sure my date would like, but I threw some jeans, a tee, tennis shoes and a sweatshirt into a bag before getting the garment bag holding my gown out of my closet. I laid it on the bed and unzipped it slowly so I wouldn't snag any of the delicate fabric layers.

Seeing the dress again reminded me of how much I liked it. Carefully, I pulled it from the bag and slipped it over my new black strapless bra and matching panties. I felt like a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen. I looked in the mirror as I struggled to zip it up. I liked the way the red dress flattered my skin and the silver trim set off the sparkling crystals the stylist had pinned into my up hair do. I could feel some of the longer cascading curls tickling my back. As out of place as I felt this dressed up, I knew I looked as good as I had in a long time, and I thought about what Jakes reaction might be.

I brought my cosmetics to the bathroom and applied some light make-up, and then collected a few toiletries to throw into my bag. Back in my room, I stepped into the sandals and then did a last check in the mirror. I knew I looked great… for me, but that didn't stop me from suddenly worrying that maybe styles on the reservation were different and the dress would be too much, or the color too flashy.

Since the prom was at one of the reservation's seaside resort inns, Charlie was planning to drive me to Billy's house for the photo session. It was a lot easier for us to travel than the wheel chair bound elder. Then we would take Jakes Rabbit from there. I called down to Charlie. "Dad, I think I'm ready."

"Ok, I'm all set too," he called, and I heard keys rattling as he headed for the bottom of the stairs.

I felt a sense of deja vu as I descended the stairs, even though only my dad waited at the bottom. Charlie looked a lot happier, and of coarse there was the fact that I didn't have a cast on this time.

"Bella, wow." He stuttered, looking up at me. "You look amazing. Jakes gonna faint."

I blushed. "Thanks dad."

There was a moment of awkward silence and then he said. "Well I guess we should head out." He took my bag and the camera bag in one hand and wrapped his other arm around me. I got the distinct feeling he expected me to fall at any moment. He helped me into the cruiser and we were off.

"You excited?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't even seen Jake in a few weeks, uh…between my job and his finals."

He nodded and said casually, "Well, you kids be good." I knew that comment was loaded with meaning so I said nothing. The familiar drive to the reservation seemed longer today but finally we pulled up in front of the Black's house. Jacob's Rabbit was parked out front; it looked freshly washed and polished. Charlie came around to help me out and we made our way to the front door where Billy met us.

Charlie ushered me ahead of him and said. "May I present Isabella Swan."

Billy smiled widely and took my hand. "Is this the same girl who hangs out in garages with my son?" he joked. If he had any reservations about the turn of events leading to this day, he gave no indication. He kissed my hand and said. "I'll see if Jake is ready."

All of the sudden I felt so nervous. I was ushered into the living room while Billy went down the hall. The Clearwater kids were there, trying to figure out Billy's ancient camera. They greeted me excitedly. Mrs. Clearwater gushed over my dress and hair and generally fussed over me, though I had never truly met her. I didn't particularly care for being the center of attention and was relieved to see Billy had arrived back in the room and was smiling at me again. I glanced in the direction of the hall.

Jacob stood in the doorway. My pulse quickened at the site of him, looking absolutely gorgeous in a black tux, his mouth ajar as he starred at me, his eyes smoldering with approval. I didn't know what to say, and he just continued to stare.

"Don't just stand there Jacob!" Billy laughed. "We want some pictures!"

Jacob smiled and looked embarrassed but his eyes did not leave mine. He walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug, like he thought I was breakable tonight. "Bella, you're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. When he stepped back he produced a clear plastic box from behind his back, a beautiful corsage of tiny red roses was inside, and handed it to me.

I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't form words; I was suddenly feeling very emotional and wished nothing more than that we were alone. I nodded instead. He helped me open it and place it on my wrist. Billy mumbled something in the background that made the Clearwater kids laugh.

Then Jake took my hand, I found it very hard to look away from him even as the cameras started flashing, and his eyes were still glued on me. Billy and Mrs. Clearwater had us move to different locations in the house to try to get a decent background. Charlie followed behind; he told Billy if he didn't get a lot of pictures he would never hear the end of it from Renee. _And Alice_, I thought.

Finally we were allowed to make our way to the front door. Charlie gave me a hug, handed me my bag and shook Jake's hand. Billy held the door for us, I saw him pass something small to Jacob, and then he gave him a meaningful look. Next thing I knew we were out in the unusually warm misty night heading to the Rabbit. Jake helped me in and in moments we were on our way. I heard Jake let out a breath. "I'm glad that's over."

"The pictures?" I asked.

He reached over for my hand. "Yeah," he laughed nervously. "I just wanted them all to go away so I could look at you."

I was glad it was dark in the car; I could feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks. I squeezed his hand. "Jake, you look really, really great too."

He chuckled. "Well, I was nervous about the tux thing, but I wanted to look good for our first date." He said meaningfully. "I'm glad you approve."

"Our first date." I agreed. "Maybe it would have been easier to see a movie."

He laughed again. "No way Bella, your taste in movies sucks."

Moments later we were pulling into the parking lot of the resort. Groups of couples meandered towards the huge glass front doors of the hotel. Jacob opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked hand in hand to the doors, where he produced the tickets, and we were admitted. I was relieved to see my dress seemed to fit in fine with what the other girls were wearing. Music was already playing in the ballroom, a fast number that made me want to run away. I glanced at Jacob, he really looked good. Too good. I could make it through with him at my side, if only so we could leave and I could show him what I thought of his tux.

He led me to a set of stairs where they were taking professional photographs. I was a ball of nerves wondering how and where I should stand but I didn't have to worry, when the photographer motioned it was our turn Jacob led me up to the third step. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a very natural pose for us and I felt a genuine smile light my face as the flash went off. The slight chill I had from walking to the door was gone.

The next place Jake wanted to go was, not surprisingly, the refreshment table. I waited amused while he filled a small plate with goodies. "Can I get you anything Bella?" He called to me from the tables end.

"Uh maybe just some punch." I felt like I had to have something in my hand if Jake was going to take some time out for munchies, and the last thing I dared to do was eat and end up staining my dress. We sat on a bench under a vinyl banner of his schools mascot, a huge wolf. I gestured to it. "I should have known."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I know."

I laughed. "Your famous."

He shrugged and smiled and popped a mini cheesecake pastry in his mouth. "Imagine my surprise," he waved to a couple walking by, "I never thought I'd _be_ the mascot."

I had to laugh about that. I looked back up at him, he was grinning at me, his head tilted and his expression soft. He put his plate down on the bench next to him; I was surprised to see there was still food in it.

"You're not going to finish?" I asked him.

"Nah, seems I'm not so hungry after all." He was looking into my eyes in a way that made me want to melt on the spot. His voice was huskier than usual, and lower when he added, "Besides, its hard to eat, every time I look at you I forget to breath."

I blushed and looked at my own lap, needing a break from his intense stare. He looked so stunning tonight; I was having enough trouble stemming my own overwhelming urges. I just wanted to wrap myself around him, and feel him against me, safe and happy just like he deserved. One night out of the damp and dangerous forest he normally patrolled to keep me safe.

He cupped my chin in his hand and made me look back up at him. "What are you thinking?" He asked me, but then he got a worried look on his face. "Am I overdoing it?"

"No…. Jake, you don't have to worry about that. Everything is kinda…perfect." I brushed his hand away from my face gently and snuggled into his shoulder. I felt him reach his hand up, but he hesitated, afraid to mess my ornate hairstyle I guessed. Instead his hand rested on the back of my neck. My bare skin tingled under his warm touch.

"So, will you dance with me?" He asked when the music in the next room changed to a slow song. "Just once?"

"Ok." I mumbled into his suit coat. I felt him kiss my cheek as he helped me to my feet.

"Get a room Jake!"

We both glanced up; Quil and Embry were headed towards us, having just come out of the ballroom. Apparently they both had found dates, two plain looking Quiluet girls in pastel dresses followed them whispering to each other. Both boys stopped to stare at me, and both girls seemed to be appraising Jacob. Quil gestured to my dress. "Wow." I felt Jake stiffen as his friends looked me over.

"You remember my _girlfriend_, Bella Swan." Jake said, sticking his chin out proudly and stressing the word girlfriend.

"Not like you let us forget." Embry said. I imagined that was a dig at Jacobs's thoughts in wolf form.

"So who are the girls?" Jacob asked looking around Quil.

Quil stepped out of the way. "This is Heather, and this is Sonja. They are…friends from the neighborhood." He didn't seem too excited to introduce them.

Jacobs's expression turned cocky. "So basically your parents set you up."

"Yeah Black, just like your dad did." Quil said defensively.

Jake snorted. "Guess I didn't need his help."

Embry shook his head. "I tried asking Victoria, but guess she didn't understand wolf." Both boys laughed and started making yipping sounds. Their dates just looked confused.

Jacob laughed too. "It's been fun guys, but I think Bella was hoping to dance." He said leading me away.

"You coming to the bonfire after?" They called after him.

"We have other plans." Jake called back as we entered the ballroom. I heard the boys wolf whistle and howl behind us.

"We do?" I said as soon as I knew we were out of earshot.

He led me onto the dance floor and put his arms around my waist. He grinned at me as I put my arms around his neck. "Well, you did say I could plan the night." He reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten." I said looking up into his warm smile.

We moved slowly, neither one of us a confident dancer. It just felt good to be in his arms again. I cuddled against him, and felt him wrap his arms more tightly around me. A bright flash went off, a woman from the staff was taking pictures of the students dancing.

"I can't believe we are actually here." Jacob said in my ear. "I kept thinking something was going to go wrong, or you were going to change your mind."

I looked up at him. "Then I'd never get the chance to see how sexy you look in a tux!"

He chuckled. "I guess it _would_ be your loss."

"Absolutely." I nodded. We both laughed, and he pulled me close again.

It was nice not knowing anyone; no one came over to interrupt us. A few people recognized Jacob but most people just glanced, smiled and went on their way, I got the feeling they didn't think they could get his attention at the moment. If I closed my eyes I could pretend we were all alone. Dancing wasn't so hard in this setting, there were no amazing ballroom dancers to compete with, just a small group of students swaying slowly to the rhythm. Instead of one dance, we stayed for three. The next song was a fast one and I immediately headed for the sidelines, but Jacob didn't let go. Instead he started to do exaggerated dance moves to make me laugh. It worked and before long we were both giddy with laughter as we pretended to do hip hop and disco moves. Being with Jacob was so much fun, I didn't feel self-conscious at all. I laughed hard as Jacob did a pirouette that would make any ballerina jealous, and he clapped excitedly for me as I did an impressive phony tap dance.

We ended up staying at the prom later than I had expected. We ended the night with a last slow dance, it happened to be one of Jacob's favorite songs. He held me tightly, one hand at the small of my back, and one behind my neck holding me snugly under his chin. He closed his eyes and whispered my name into my hair. Some people wear their heart on their sleeve, Jacob emanated it. I could feel it in his every movement, in his voice and even in the air around me. I would never have to guess how he felt about me, and I never wanted to be away from him again.

Authors Note: Ok guys, I did 2 chapters this week because I was on vacation in the middle of nowhere last week and couldn't upload. I did write though! I wanted to thank you so much for your comments so far, they encourage me to keep going and some of you have given me some great ideas. My next chapter is going to be where my "mature rating" comes in but I'm curious about what you, my readers want. I'd really like it if you would all weigh in about what you think about Jake and Bella really getting together (if you know what I mean). I assume if you are reading a mature fiction, you want to read this, but I'm willing to please so if you all like it to stay more innocent, I can do that too. Too me, one of the things Bella likes about Jacob is that he doesn't try to keep control, he is passionate and sometimes plays dirty, and she knows he wants her bad whereas Edward has to keep control. Yes? Please weigh in, Id like to hear if you think I'm writing the characters well too. Thanks so much for reading my fiction!!!

PS Any of you that haven't seen the Hillywood parodies need to go watch them here, they are excellent and have some awesome Team Jacob action…watch Twilight first and then the EXCELLENT New Moon one. .com/


	7. Chapter 7

Full Moon

A New Moon alternative-ending story.

Chapter 7

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I complained as Jacob helped me into his car. He paused and bit his lip. "Um..well, its kind of tentative."

"Tentative?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it depends on if you _want_ to go." He said suddenly looking nervous. He shut the car door and headed around to the other side.

Now I was really curious. "You have to tell me for me to make that decision." I said as he got into the drivers seat.

"Right." He still hesitated. "So my dad has this hunting cabin on Lake Crescent," he paused peeking at me for a reaction, "and I thought we could go hang out there." He looked at me hopefully. "I just thought it would be nice to have some time alone."

I was about to answer when he said quickly, "But we don't have too. I mean I know it sounds like I'm trying to proposition you and all but…"

"Let's go!" I interrupted enthusiastically.

Jake seemed to be having trouble getting the keys into the ignition, a suspicion that was confirmed when he dropped them entirely and had to feel for them under the seat. I couldn't help it, I giggled. "You nervous?" I asked as he finally got the car started.

"I was just worried you would question my intentions." He admitted.

I raised my eyebrows. "So what _are_ your intentions?"

"I don't know, I just want to be with you." He said looking away from the road to study my face. "I don't want this night to end."

"What about Billy? And Charlie?"

"My dad gave me the key." He said sheepishly. "And he told your dad that we were going to be staying on the reservation tonight, with his supervision."

I remembered the secret exchange I saw between Jake and Billy as we left the house earlier. I turned to face him now. "So you're saying that on _prom night_, your dad gave you the key to his _cabin_, _and_ _lied_ about where we were going to be to _my_ dad."

"Yeah, that's about it." He said, a hint of a grin on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure I had it right." I said incredulously. "Now I want to know, _why_? Don't tell me he feels that guilty about the Lana thing?"

He chuckled. "No, it's going to sound even stranger than that."

"Ok, try me." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, when a member of the tribe changes, becomes a werewolf, its seen as a blessing from the spirit world." He looked at me, his face showed he didn't think it was much of a blessing. "That person is considered tested and favored by them. They are usually promoted to the tribal council and become elders in time, and since it tends to run in family lines, most of us that change nowadays are already destined for the council through birth."

"No matter how old we are when it happens, we are considered adults on that day and treated as esteemed members of the tribe by the elders, and anyone else that knows about us." He continued. "We are also given certain perks as a reward for keeping the reservation safe."

"Like a cabin on prom night?" I suggested.

"Kind of," he laughed nervously. "Its more about respect. Billy respects me to make my own decisions and choices now, so the perk is more about freedom and privacy. When I told him how I felt about you, he offered me the cabin. He knows we haven't been able to spend much time together."

"You told your dad how you felt about me?" I couldn't imagine myself having such a discussion with Charlie.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "My dad has never been clingy to begin with, he asked me what was going on with us, so I told him. He offered the cabin, told me he would find a way to make it alright with Charlie, arranged for the pack to patrol the lake area, told me to take good care of you and went to bed. That's my dad for ya."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I told you it was weird."

We were quiet for the rest of the ride. Jake turned the Rabbit down a dirt road and a few minutes later, an overgrown dirt driveway where we parked. "You stay here, I'll go turn the lights on."

A few minutes later he came back. I pulled my bag into the front seat with me and opened the door. Jacob held a hand up to stop me from getting out. "Its kind of muddy, let me help you, I've already ruined my shoes." He reached in and picked me up easily, I remembered the days when I would have been annoyed by this type of pampering. But when your boyfriends all happened to be supernaturally strong how do you play the independent tough woman anyway? I chuckled to myself.

Jacob looked at my smile. "What?"

"Its nothing, I was just thinking about how strong you are now." I explained.

That seemed to please him; he looked a bit smug, but said nothing as he set me down on a very rustic porch. He propped open the screen door and gestured for me to enter. "Its not much, but its one of my favorite places."

The inside was surprisingly cozy. Everything looked worn, the rugs were tattered and the furniture scratched but there was an undeniable charm to it. The walls were covered with paintings of deer and ducks, and some Native American images. There was a simple couch on one wall and across the way a fireplace. Two open doors on the far end revealed a bathroom and a bedroom. A small table filled the other end of the cabin, a few cabinets, a sink and an old fridge and stove lined the walls. Across from the front door was a set of sliding glass doors. If they were both opened I supposed you could walk right through the house, and I could see why you would want to. Another porch lined that side of the house as well, and beyond that was the lake. It was too dark to really see it, but in the light from the cabin I could clearly see a boat dock with a small boat bobbing to next to it.

Jake kneeled in front of the fireplace. He looked out of place trying to build a fire in his tuxedo. "Billy doesn't come here anymore," he was telling me. "Its too hard with the wheel chair and all. He used to let Harry Clearwater use it. I guess now its mine."

I looked around the place with renewed interest. "That's good. This place is really great."

A fire sparked and he looked up at me. "Well, I think so. There's a lot of good memories here."

"So you're like, a 17 year old homeowner." I joked.

"Nah, we discussed this. I'm like 32." He said, standing up and coming over to wrap his arms around me.

"Oh right." I laughed, and nestled into his warmth.

"So what did you tell Billy about us?" I said, my curiosity getting the better of me. "When he asked you?"

"Same thing I tell you all the time." He looked down at me very seriously. "That I love you and I'm hoping you will someday feel the same."

His unexpected words broke my heart, the longing in his voice made my insides hurt, and I felt a lump in my throat. This was all because I hadn't been able to bring myself to tell him how I really felt. Sure he knew I liked him, and was attracted to him, but I guessed he thought that was it. He thought I had finally given up on Edward and was settling, just like I thought he might. I looked into his beautiful eyes and moved my hand to his face.

"Jake," I said softly. "Why do you think I'm here right now?"

He shrugged. "Its ok Bells. I'm really happy you're giving me a chance. I know you love me and I know you need time to feel ok with that. I can wait…forever if I have too."

I shook my head slowly. "No, you don't have to wait." I struggled to find the right words, the words that would make him believe me without a doubt. I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled him to me, catching his lips with mine, I kissed him with an urgency I hadn't before; he needed no persuasion to return the favor.

I pushed against his chest with my other hand, backing him until the backs of his knees hit the couch, then I pushed him down onto it. There was an amusing look of surprise on his face that only intensified when I hiked my dress up slightly, just enough so I wouldn't rip it when I straddled his legs. I was back in his arms; my knees on either side of his hips, my arms wrapped around his neck. He sat very still, I was sure he was uncertain about what to do, what I was doing. Once again I got the feeing he was holding his breath.

The more I thought about what I should say, the more I realized it didn't have to be that difficult with Jacob. That was one of the things I loved about him. He wasn't waiting for a long confession, or some kind of poem, he just wanted to hear three small words. And I was ready to say them. I gently kissed his cheeks, and his chin, trailing kisses along his jaw to his earlobe. And then very softly I whispered in his ear. "I love you." His breathe caught, and I felt his chest heave against mine. I sat back so I could see his face again. He searched my eyes as if he wasn't sure he had heard what he thought, his eyes full of changing emotions, elation and uncertainty, fear and hope.

"Jacob, I love you." I repeated.

He tried to speak but nothing came out, I put my finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'm doing the talking now." I said smiling at him. "I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner, but its true. I wanted to be fair to you, make sure what I was feeling was real, and…. I was scared." I had no idea if that made any sense to him, I wasn't sure it made sense to me.

"And," I continued with a hint of mischief in my voice. "I should warn you, you look completely irresistibly beautiful tonight. There's no _sort of_ about it." And it was so true; I could honestly say that I had never wanted anything in my life more than I wanted Jacob Black at that moment.

He was looking at me with such intensity now, I was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing; I thought I might melt away. His arms, which had been cautiously glued to his side since I pushed him onto the couch, found my waist now and pulled me closer. He started gently kissing my neck. Chills ran up and down my spine and I shivered though I certainly wasn't cold. He trailed kisses along my jaw and then he was kissing my mouth passionately. His hands moved now on my sides, he ran them slowly up and down over the delicate fabric of my dress. He let his lips find my neck again and I lifted my chin and closed my eyes feeling my temperature rise, my breathing quicken. His kisses trailed to my bare shoulder now and I was overwhelmed with dizzying heat.

I ran my hands through his hair and then, without a conscious decision I was pushing his jacket up and off his shoulders. He stopped kissing me and pulled his arms out of the sleeves so I could remove it and throw it over the back of the couch. I felt his eyes on my face, but I was focused on his heaving chest as I loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt. Jacob was accustomed to running around shirtless so I didn't think he would mind that I longed to touch his russet skin once more. I bent my head to kiss his throat and I worked my way down unbuttoning as I went. Then I ran my hands up against bare skin to his shoulders, so warm and soft to my touch, and I kissed him there too. A slight sound escaped his lips, like a moan or was it a whimper?

I didn't have much time to dwell on the difference. Jacob lost all semblance of control in that moment. He caught my lips and kissed me fiercely. I felt the bottom of my dress slide over my bent knees, and then Jakes hands where on my skin, roughly shoving the red fabric up my thighs, leaving my legs mostly exposed to his touch. Fire rushed through my body and my breath caught. There were a million reasons why I should have stopped him right then and there…but I didn't. I wanted to give myself to him if that's what he wanted, I wanted this, and I wanted him. I kissed him back roughly my hands exploring inside his shirt. He messaged my thighs, and I felt his body involuntarily buck against mine. His lips left mine and he was kissing along my collarbone now. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders. A feral growled rippled from his throat, fierce enough that I froze in place, and that's when I realized my shoulder hurt.

I turned my head to look. Sure enough, I had an angry red area, and a small trickle of blood was started to form at one corner. "Jake," I gasped. "Did you bite me?" He was already staring at my shoulder with a look of shock on his face.

Before I realized he was moving again, he lifted me off his lap and deposited me beside him on the couch, he jumped to his feet and crossed to the other side of the room as if he needed to be far away from me. "I can't believe I did that!" he complained, banging his head on the far wall. He turned and leaned back looking at me sadly. Under his open shirt, his tie hung over his bare chest, and his hair was disheveled. I thought he looked even sexier than before.

He slowly approached me again. "I'm sorry honey." He said looking embarrassed. "Sam said something like this might happen, I thought he was just trying to scare me."

"Something like what?" I asked trying to catch my breath and rearrange my dress. "You might _bite_ me?"

He shook his head and knelt down before me. "He said it would be easy for me to lose control and that it could be dangerous…. for you." He shook his head again and touched the mark, the color was fading slightly and the bleeding had stopped, it was nothing serious. "Its part of being a wolf, its harder to control some of my…urges. I kinda lost it there when you…" He looked down at the floor embarrassed, had to be the first time I'd seen that.

"I didn't ask you to control yourself." I hinted suggestively, I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but I didn't feel much like behaving.

He looked at me, like he was just figuring out what he had almost got away with.

"Bells, you know we shouldn't, it _is_ our first date and all." He was clearly trying to convince himself as well.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I mean we're too young..," I nodded gesturing at his open shirt and losing my train of thought momentarily. "…. for this."

He stood and cocked his head looking a bit put out. "Well, I thought we agreed we were in our 30s."

I shrugged and laughed. "Make up your mind." I joked.

He looked into my eyes. "I know what I want," he said in a smoldering voice that left my heart pounding again. "I just don't know what's right anymore." He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

I stood and put my other hand on his face. "You and me, that's what's right Jake, I don't care about anything else."

"I don't have…anything to make it safe." He said softly.

"My mom put me on the pill when I was 15. She was kind of wild as a teen I guess." I laughed nervously.

He turned his head to kiss my hand but his eyes stayed on me, melting me slowly as he let them wander over my dress, my face. "What if I lose control again?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm counting on it." I said, turning my back to him. I looked over my shoulder and glanced in the direction of my zipper. He swallowed hard and raised his hand to the pull. He was shaking again. Slowly he unzipped the back of my dress to my waist. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled my back against his chest. I felt his lips on my shoulders and the back of my neck and I closed my eyes. His other hand was in my hair, pulling pins, until my locks spilled back down to my back. Then he used the arm around my stomach to slowly spin me around.

Jacobs's eyes were even darker than normal as he looked down at me. I stepped back from him and let my dress fall to the floor. His mouth opened slightly as his eyes roamed my body, clad only in my black strapless bra and panties. He quickly made a valiant effort to return his gaze to my face as I stepped closer. I pulled at one end of his tie; it slid easily around his neck and dropped to the floor. My hands moved to the remaining two buttons at the bottom of his shirt. That soon joined the tie, and then I was in his arms, feeling my skin touching his. Jacobs's mouth was on mine again, kissing me tenderly. I was surprised at how gentle he could be when he tried. Next thing I knew my feet left the floor as he lifted me into his arms and crossed into the little dark bedroom.

He laid me on the little bed, then crawled up and lay on his side next to me. The bed was surprisingly soft and comfortable. I realized Jake must have made it up fresh recently, because in the glow from the living room fireplace I recognized one of the blankets. I had given him a wolf throw for Christmas, ironically before I even knew anything about werewolves. I had recently seen it at Billy's. With some guilt I realized that I had been nothing but a zombie on Christmas day when the Blacks had stopped by for dinner, I had little memory of what I had cooked up and I didn't even remember him opening the gift.

He saw me looking at the throw and smiled. "You must have been clairvoyant."

"You must hate it now." I moaned, rolling to face him.

"No, I only hated being a werewolf because I thought it would keep us apart, but that's kinda working out."

My eyes drank in his sexy abs, and I imagined us closer than we had ever been, I imagined Jacob making love to me. My heart rate must have been approaching dangerous levels. I tired to calm myself by joking. "Plus there are the perks."

He nodded. "I'm liking the perks." He joked looking me over hungrily.

I smiled and brought my hand up to caress his face again. "I love you Jake."

"I love you." He said as he pressed his lips to mine softly, hesitantly. I could tell he was a bit nervous now that I had given the green light, but I knew Jacob, and I knew it wouldn't take much to get him going.

"My Jacob." I said softly between kisses.

I heard his breath catch at my words and then, as expected, Jacob lost control. He responded by crushing my lips with hungry deep kisses. His hands, finding my waist again, caressed my sides and then slid around to my back, pulled me closer so fast the air rushed from my lungs and I had to gasp for breath. His lips left mine, instead focusing on my neck again. His skin burned against mine, and I wondered how long I would be able to deal with the incredible heat he gave off.

It didn't matter, Jake wasn't wasting any time, his hands caressed my bare skin. His mouth trailing a white-hot path along the top of my bra. He reached for the clasp and fumbled with the tiny hooks, but didn't seem to be able to work it. I was about to offer to help when I heard fabric ripping. Too late. I didn't care; I was aching for his warm hands to touch my sensitive breasts. Instead as he tossed the remains of my ruined bra aside, his mouth explored my curves. My back arched involuntarily and I moaned as he paid special attention there. I couldn't help but whisper his name, but if he heard me he gave no indication. Then his hands ran up my tummy, leaving a warm tingle the whole way, and explored feverishly. I closed my eyes and ran my hands along his fiery arms and down his back.

His lips urgently met mine again, and his hands slid to my hips, tugging my panties downward. I raised myself up slightly to allow it, trying hard to regulate my breathing.

I fumbled with the waist of his dress pants as he nibbled at my neck again. With Jakes help the rest of his clothes soon joined mine on the floor. I pushed him off me and rolled him over but his arms kept me tight against him. I kissed him wildly, passionately wanting to take control but he wasn't going to let me. He grabbed my hands and held them against his chest. His need pressed uncomfortably against my hip and my own body ached for it to press elsewhere. I wrestled with him for control, my legs tangling with his. I caught a glimpse of his face; he was smiling smugly. He rolled me back under him and held me still.

"Do you want me Bella?" He asked in a voice that made my temperature rise even more.

I nodded gasping for air. Why did he have to get like this now? A confident and rather cocky Jacob looked down at me with fire reflecting in his eyes. A finger traced a line from my throat to below my belly button and I felt myself buck against him. I tried to reach for his lips with mine but he remained just out of my reach.

"Jake." I pleaded.

He sat up on his knees on one side of me, and just looked at me. His body reflected the firelight, shimmering russet silk. The view of his perfect body and lusty expression set me over the edge.

"I want you." I gasped out. I felt like I might explode as I watched him look me over. Gently he lifted one of my legs and set it down on his other side. More heat than I imagined possible burned between my legs as I felt his eyes on my most personal places. He ran his hands up my legs, and then crawled back down over me. Jacob kissed me again deeply and I felt his hardness press firmly against my aching womanhood. For a split second I was afraid that I would be hurt, that I wouldn't be able to accommodate him. His kisses got deeper and demanded more attention and then he was inside me. I gasped as I felt the pain; but Jake stopped moving and one arm hugged me tight to him and his kisses moved to my chin and then my throat. It only took seconds for a different sensation to overcome me and I bucked against him hard, not caring if it hurt again. It didn't.

He started moving again, rhythmically and slow. His eyes closed and he whispered my name as he dared to push as far as he could. It made me hungrier still to see that I could make him feel that good. I ran my hands down his back and pulled him deeper still and he responded with low growl. Far from frightening me at this point, I bucked against him passionately, and he began moving over me faster. I wasn't sure what to expect from a first time but I was sure surprised at how quickly I felt myself reaching a climax. I was so turned on by Jacob Black!

A heat wave like I had never felt before started in my toes and worked its way up, I felt like I was deep inside myself and I needed to get out. I heard myself crying out his name but I couldn't feel my lips moving and I was holding my breath. All I could feel was an explosion of pleasure, happiness and love coming from my body, my heart and my brain all at once and then I was free…flying somewhere over myself gulping in the air to catch my breath.

Jacob still moved over me, he had that small smug smile on again and I felt embarrassed for coming so fast. Now all I wanted was to watch him let go. I put my hand against his chest and pushed gently. He allowed me to roll him over. I threw a leg clumsily over him and straddled his thighs. I liked the breathless, helpless way he looked at me as I stroked his chest and stomach and then gently gave his sensitive areas some attention. I thought my hands must feel like ice to him, he was so warm, and he shuddered when I touch new places. Then I raised myself up and lowered myself on to him. Jacob whimpered. This time I did the moving. I could tell he liked watching my body moving over him, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him, grinding up into me. I felt myself going from warm to hot, and I realized it wouldn't be long before I lost myself again. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

The next thing I knew Jake had lifted me slightly and was rolling out from under me. I started to move but he caught me and kept me in place, so I sat on my legs. He crawled up behind me and began kissing my shoulder, his hands caressing my breasts. Then his hands slid down to my sides and he lifted me back onto my knees and his hand ran up my spine bending my forward gently. I felt him fold over me, his teeth nibbled gently on the back of my neck, and then he entered me from behind. I was caught a bit off guard by this position. I almost laughed. Should I be surprised that this position would appeal to a werewolf? But that thought was quickly forgotten as the sensation of him going deeper still than before, and the growling sounds he was making as he approached his edge, pushed me over mine again. I cried out for him as the dizzying waves washed over me again, I felt weak and tired and I wanted to hold him. Through the fog in my head I heard him moan and his motion changed. His last few thrusts were slower, but deeper and filled with need, and I felt his warmth spread inside me. Then he collapsed on top of me and I had all I could do to get out from under him.

"Love you." He whispered as he cuddled up against my back, his strong arms wrapping tighter around me, I think it may have been 2 minutes before he was asleep. I lay there wondering if I would regret this at all in the morning, if our relationship would change for the better or worse, and if I would ever be able to look Charlie in the eyes again. I felt so relaxed none of it bothered me enough to keep me from following Jake into dreamland.

I awoke sometime during the night to the sounds of wolves howling in the distance.

I could hear Jake breathing as he slept behind me; I rolled over and kissed his forehead. He didn't wake. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I realized a part of me had always felt guilty around Jacob. Like I didn't deserve him because after all, in the beginning I had used him. On the beach when I had flirted with him in order to get more information on the Cullen's, and then again when I brought the motorcycles to him to be fixed, for the soul purpose of seeing my hallucinations of Edward. It was true that it didn't take long before I realized that I cared about Jake, loved him, but that only made me feel worse about those actions. That was all behind me now, and Jacobs's happiness was my new first priority.


End file.
